<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sorry to let you down by kukuruchutensei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433335">Sorry to let you down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kukuruchutensei/pseuds/kukuruchutensei'>kukuruchutensei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Na Jaemin-centric, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:41:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kukuruchutensei/pseuds/kukuruchutensei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Los cambios en su comportamiento habían empezado de manera casi imperceptible. Siendo una persona con estados de ánimo extremos, nadie había sospechado inicialmente que le pasaba algo. </p><p>Na Jaemin se había vuelto un poco más callado detrás de cámaras y en los dormitorios, las estruendosas risas habían pasado a medias sonrisas, apenas tocaba su comida, parecía que vivía más de café cargado y bebidas energizantes que otra cosa.</p><p> </p><p>La historia del infierno que desató la aparición de un nuevo manager en la vida del tercer menor de NCT Dream.<br/>Jaemin, ¿estás seguro que puedes afrontar el suplicio que se acerca?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno &amp; Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Me acostumbro a escribir muchos one shots, y ya hace un ratito deseaba escribir un Jaemin-centric. Creo que leer muchas historias de los dreamies sufriendo por un nuevo y malvado manager me han -de alguna forma muy bizarra- inspirado a hacer esta... obra (?) </p><p>DISCLAIMER</p><p>Quiero dejar en claro que ciertas cosas escritas NO son mi percepción de Jaemin. Trato de reflejar las posibles creencias que se generarían a partir de un abuso sistemático (especialmente del calibre del que describo aquí) Me limité a tomar las inseguridades que desde mi punto de vista, creo que son muy frecuentes en los idols. </p><p>De igual forma, señalaré aquellas secciones donde se evidencie abuso sexu4l o viol4cion3s directamente.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los cambios en su comportamiento habían empezado de manera casi imperceptible. Siendo una persona con estados de ánimo extremos, nadie había sospechado inicialmente que le pasaba algo. Después de todo era normal sus ratos de alta actividad rayando en la hiperactividad seguido de intervalos de quietud, silencio y seriedad absoluta. Sin embargo, en este punto era obvio que nada estaba bien en su vida o en él ¿pero cómo podría siquiera abordarse la situación? </p><p>Na Jaemin se había vuelto un poco más callado detrás de cámaras y en los dormitorios, las estruendosas risas habían pasado a medias sonrisas, apenas tocaba su comida incluso la que él mismo preparaba, parecía que vivía más de café cargado y bebidas energizantes que otra cosa, y ni qué decir de sus hábitos de sueño. Si durante las promociones un idol llegaba a dormir con suerte dos horas o tres, el ahora peli azul pegaba el ojo casi unos 40 minutos antes de despertarse y quedarse mirando en silencio las tablas de la litera, escuchando los suaves ronquidos de Jisung. Cómo envidiaba al maknae, que en apareciencia si podía descansar. </p><p>Tal vez el hecho de que la SM les hubiese asignado un nuevo manager desde hace unos meses debió ser, no la razón, pero si una pista de las alteraciones en el comportamiento del tercer menor de la sub unidad. Claro, también estaba el hecho de que éste mismo había hecho hasta lo imposible por disimular y ocultar parte de lo que sucedía. Así que no tenía derecho alguno a apuntar acusadoramente a otros por no haberse dado cuenta de sus cambios. </p><p>El nuevo manager, que respondía al nombre de Choi Hansung, rayaba cerca de los 40 años. Cabello negro y liso, abundante con su frente destapada, de igual forma sus ojos eran de un tono tan oscuro que no se podía saber con seguridad qué color eran. Cejas pobladas que parecían estar con una expresión constante de enojo, nariz aguileña y labios delgados. Era alto, demasiado, incluso más que Johnny hyung, lo cual, junto a su contextura muscular no daban una imagen que transmitiese mucha confianza, de hecho era todo lo contrario, se veía como el tipo de persona con la que nadie quiere meterse o hacer enojar. </p><p>A pesar de todo lo anterior, al conocer a los dreamies se había mostrado como un gigante amigable y con una paciencia infinita para lidiar con un grupo de seis jóvenes revoltosos. Si desde el primer contacto se hubiese hecho presente alguna señal que alertase a los idols, esta pasó desapercibida por estos. </p><p>La primera vez que Hansung, le había dicho algo fuera de lo “normal”, había sido justo después de las promociones de Boom, en privado, fuera de la vista de sus compañeros. Comentarios, quejas y críticas sobre su performance, su voz, su baile, su actitud ante las cámaras, ante los fans, ante el staff, vamos, todo en él. </p><p>Jaemin en un inicio consideraba que eran críticas injustificadas, es decir, sabe que su estamina no es tan buena como la de los demás, o que en términos de baile Jeno y Jisung van ligas adelantadas a él, o que en el ámbito vocal sólo puede soñar con una voz como la de Renjun, Chenle y Haechan, pero consideraba que se esforzaba lo suficiente para superarse poco a poco, para hacerse más agradable a la vista de los fans, los ciudadanos de Corea y el público internacional. Aunque… ¿y si lo que decía Hansung era cierto? </p><p>Empezaron inevitablemente los largos monólogos internos, las rumiaciones sobre los mismos pensamientos negativos y desesperanzadores: ¿Qué tiene él para ofrecer realmente? En NCT como un todo, hay bailarines más talentosos que él, hay cantantes y raperos con unas habilidades alucinantes, y ni qué decir de los visuales. Él era otro idol promedio no, incluso tal vez más bajo que el promedio. Como productor dejaba mucho por desear, olvidaba las coreografías con una ridícula facilidad, tanto que por su culpa han tenido que alargar sesiones de baile porque su maldito cerebro no parece entender un simple paso, su belleza no es nada fuera de los cánones sociales. No tenía nada que lo hiciese orgulloso de sí mismo. Incluso en vista de algunos comentarios online sabe que una parte del fandom lo considera insoportable, que sus muestras de afecto con los demás son vistas como raras, incómodas. Es más… ¿y si los demás miembros también se estaban cansando? </p><p>Por ende, cuando menos se dio cuenta, llegó a un acuerdo con Hansung. Seguiría algunos consejos e indicaciones de éste con el fin de mejorar. El hombre estaba lejos de ser un experto en lo que refiere a canto y baile, pero Jaemin había llegado a un punto donde no sabía qué más hacer ¿Cómo poder mejorar y hacerse merecedor de pertenecer a NCT? “Esto lo hago para que dejes de ser un desastre niño, para que no puedas retrasar más al grupo de lo que están… para ver si mejoras un poco” Le solía decir el manager después de cada sesión de práctica. Sesiones titánicas por cierto, donde Jaemin solía terminar bañado en su propio sudor, con sus piernas como gelatinas, la vista desenfocada y un ridículo deseo de tirarse al suelo y dormir durante años. </p><p>Hasta ese momento, había recibido solo unas miradas de preocupación de parte de sus amigos o uno que otro comentario sobre no exigirse más de la cuenta. Pero Jaemin siempre lograba calmarlos diciéndoles que en realidad era divertido superarse y mejorar de a poco, que a pesar de ello seguía comiendo y durmiendo lo necesario. La mayoría lograron convencerse de sus palabras (o eso parecía) y el tema quedo zanjado. Hasta unos meses después. </p><p>Más adelante vinieron los comentarios sobre su físico. Jaemin trataba de llevar una vida sana en lo posible, comer al menos sus tres comidas al día (lo cual en el mundo de los idols ya era una toda una proeza), hacer ejercicio con Jeno y evitar alimentos que tuviesen un alto contenido grasoso, eso sí, aquello no evitaba que de vez en cuando decidiese darse un gusto, como un postre o platillo dulce. Incluso se encontraba orgulloso de sí mismo, había logrado tener unos abs que a las fans le encantaban, y ya podía seguirle en su mayoría, el ritmo a sus hyungs en algunas de sus rutinas.  </p><p> </p><p>“Deberías bajarle a la comida chatarra. Sólo te va a hacer subir más de peso, vas a estar más gordo” </p><p>“A ti no se te ve bien tener un cuerpo marcado con esa cara, niño. Vas a arruinar más tu imagen” </p><p>“Deberías ser al menos tan delgado como Haechan”</p><p>“Los músculos a ti no se te ven bien. Déjale eso a Jeno, deja de intentarlo ¿sí?”</p><p> </p><p>Fueron las contradictorias frases que empezó a recibir del manager más unas expresiones faciales tan cargadas de disgusto y asco que Jaemin empezó seriamente replantearse sus hábitos alimenticios. ¿Tan mal comía realmente? ¿O era su rutina de ejercicios? Bueno, llegó a ver uno que otro comentario en redes donde le decían que por cómo se alimentaba a este paso se volvería un cerdo, que su figura no era tan delicada como la de otros miembros, pero nunca quiso darles más atención de lo necesaria. </p><p>Al analizarlo con profundidad se dio cuenta que los dreamies en su mayoría eran de contextura delgada y relativamente pequeña. Renjun y Chenle siendo de los más bajitos, Jisung que a pesar de su altura se mantenía flaco, Haechan con una figura que cientos de fans incluso envidiaban, y Jeno que a pesar de tener cierta musculatura se mantenía en forma. Jaemin sólo podía definir su propio cuerpo como... raro. Sentía que no podía adelgazar tan rápido como sus amigos si se lo proponía, pero para rematar tampoco podía aumentar su masa muscular con facilidad. Era como si incluso su cuerpo supiese que él no tenía remedio, que sin importar lo que hiciese seguiría siendo un desastre. </p><p>No quiso levantar sospechas, así que simplemente empezó a recortar algunos alimentos y realizar cambios por otros. Llegó incluso a recibir comentarios positivos de sus propios compañeros y parte del staff al ver que ya no adicionaba tanta azúcar o condimentos a algunos platos. Aquello parecía ser confirmación de sus sospechas “Ellos también se habían dado cuenta, ellos lo sabían… Hansung hyung tenía razón. Sus ayudas estaban funcionando entonces”</p><p>Para unos meses más adelante, se encontraban preparándose para su comeback con “Reload”, y para ese entonces ya el manager había añadido a su lista de interacciones el contacto físico. En un primer momento eran palmadones fuertes en su espalda que en más de una vez llegaron a sacarle el aire, el agarrarle del brazo o de sus muñecas con más presión de la necesaria dejándole unas rojizas marcas que tenía que ocultar con buzos o chaquetas, tirones al cabello si no hacía algo bien, e incluso golpes a sus piernas con las suelas de sus zapatos. No ayudaba que el hombre gustase usar botas de estilo militar.</p><p>El rapero evitaba ver el reflejo que le devolvía el espejo del baño. Su cara se veía más demacrada, unas feas ojeras adornaban su rostro, había perdido el rosado de sus mejillas, los huesos en sus hombros y espalda se marcaban ligeramente más, y unos feos moretones en sus piernas parecían recordarle lo horrible que era. Ante dicha imagen solía morder sus labios y apretar con la poca fuerza que poseía sus puños mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban patéticamente hasta caer en el suelo. Era tan débil, ni siquiera podía seguirles el ritmo a los demás, se cansaba con mayor facilidad, ya no podía recorrer las mismas distancias en bici con Jeno e incluso el subir las escales en ocasiones podía dejarle exhausto. En lugar de esforzarse más, de trabajar más duro, se la pasaba llorando y lamentándose de su miseria. </p><p>Y luego pasó algo que honestamente nunca creía que sucedería, algo que terminaría de empeorar todas sus desgracias –hasta el momento-, por más increíble que pareciese. Fue cuando las noonas decidieron teñir su cabello de azul, Hansung hyung le había acompañado al salón y una vez terminado volvían a la sala de ensayos para revisar la coreografía por enésima vez. Chenle y Jisung se habían ido a los dormitorios para intentar descansar un poco después de grabar para el canal de youtube, Jeno y Renjun estaban en el estudio, seguramente revisando las pistas o tal vez componiendo, y el pobre de Haechan estaba con los hyungs practicando para el comeback de Punch. Todos trabajaban tan fuerte, contrario a él. </p><p>-Has adelgazado –Fue lo primero que dijo el manager después de dos horas y media de baile en la que por fin podía tomar un trago de agua. Dejó el tarro en el suelo mientras le devolvía la mirada al mayor por medio del reflejo del espejo. </p><p>-Sí… eso creo… -Musitó suavemente. Cuando estaba con el hombre era un manojo de nervios, apenas podía sostenerle la mirada e inconscientemente se encorvaba ligeramente, esperando lo peor. </p><p>-Te sienta bien Jaemin, qué bueno que estés escuchando a tu hyung- Habló mientras se acercaba lentamente a él, como un león caminando hacia una gacela que se encontraba paralizada por el miedo. Tragó en seco ¿y si lo golpeaba de nuevo? no había hecho nada malo hasta el momento ¿cierto? </p><p>-G-Gracias hyung… -Respondió viendo que el otro ya se encontraba detrás de él, podía escuchar claramente su respiración, cómo su brazo rozaba con el propio, cómo repentinamente se sentía más pequeño e indefenso. Hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para alejar las inmensas ganas de llorar que sentía. </p><p>-El azul también se te ve muy bien –Habló en un bajo volumen e inclinándose, posicionando sus labios directamente en su oído, enviando escalofríos desde la punta de su cabeza hasta la punta de sus pies- No tienes por qué tenerme miedo… ¿tú sabes que hyung lo hace porque quiere que mejores cierto? Que dejes de retrasar a todo el grupo. </p><p>-Sí…Sí hyung, lo sé… muchas gracias…-Susurró poniendo sus manos en su pecho, como si de alguna forma eso fuese a mitigar los fuertes y acelerados latidos de su corazón. Tenía miedo que el mayor pudiese escucharlos y que le molestase “Respira Jaemin, respira Jaemin, no seas paranoico” </p><p>-Y tú sabes que eres mi favorito, ¿verdad? –El menor sintió cómo su corazón se paralizaba y sus músculos se congelaban al sentir una fuerte mano envolviendo su cintura y acercándolo hacia el cuerpo ajeno. Su hombro había golpeado contra el macizo pecho y el aroma de la colonia inundó sus fosas nasales, mareándolo- Que hyung se ha esforzado demasiado para que al fin pudieses mostrar algo de mejoría.</p><p>-A-Ah… -Apenas si pudo musitar mientras bajaba su cabeza y sus cabellos tapaban su rostro. Era obvio que para este punto el manager había sentido sus endemoniados latidos de su corazón, pues soltó una grotesca risa para proceder a posicionar su otra mano sobre sus brazos separándolos de su pecho y ejerciendo tanta presión que tuvo que morder sus labios para evitar que se escuchase un gimoteo de dolor. Estaba inmovilizado. </p><p>TRIGGER WARNING: ABUSO SEXUAL (PUEDES PASAR AL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO SI DESEAS) </p><p>-Voy a ser directo mocoso y vas a escuchar con atención y hacer lo que te diga –El tono de su voz se hizo más áspero y frío. Eso pasaba cuando le regañaba o estaba molesto con él- La puerta está cerrada con llave, te vas a agachar, bajarme los pantalones y poner a trabajar tu jodida boca, para que haga algo más aparte de decir estupideces –Mordió sus labios al sentir cómo el manager torcía sus manos fuertemente y cómo subía la mano posada en su cintura hacia su pecho, acariciando sus pezones sin delicadeza alguna. En este punto no pudo evitar que algunas traicioneras lágrimas se deslizasen sobre sus mejillas, llegando a la comisura de sus labios. No podía creer que esto pudiese estarle pasando a él -  Y tienes en este momento dos opciones mi querido Jaemin: o te arrodillas y haces lo que hyung te dice, o simplemente salgo por esa puerta y busco a otro dreamie con quien divertirme porque eres tan inútil que ni puedes satisfacer a un hombre… vamos a ver, Chenle y Jisung son realmente lindos y -. </p><p>El peli azul no le permitió terminar su oración, con un impulso de fuerza que creía haber perdido hace mucho, se soltó del agarre del mayor y se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, observándolo fijamente. No le importaba que le viese llorar, que escuchase sus sollozos o la forma en que su pecho subía y bajaba frenéticamente mientras intentaba hablar - ¡L-Lo voy a hacer! –Exclamó sin dudarlo dos veces. En su mente sólo podía visualizar a los dos maknaes, sus sonrisas, sus risas, sus muestras de afecto, cómo ninguno de los dos merecía ni siquiera un cuarto de lo que él ha vivido- Lo haré… lo haré hyung… pero por favor… no les hagas nada. Haré lo que quieras… p-por favor – Musitó Jaemin, quien en alguna parte de su mente se reprochaba por su debilidad, por la poca dignidad que mostraba en esos momentos, por dejar de ser un luchador, casi perder su instinto de supervivencia. </p><p>Dio un respingo al sentir la mano ajena sobre sus cabellos, acariciándolo suavemente, incluso con lo que cualquiera diría que era cariño – Sabía que tomarías la decisión correcta mi niño – El toque se hacía más brusco gradualmente y pudo observar cómo el más alto desabotonaba sus jeans con su otra mano- Ahora sí, cállate de una puta vez, abre la boca y más te vale no morder nada allá abajo si no quieres que te rompa una maldita pierna ¿sí? </p><p> </p><p>Aquella noche, el rapero estuvo más de una hora en el baño lavando insistentemente su boca, tratando de borrar el amargo sabor de su abuso.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Éste capítulo será corto, nuevamente lleno de los monólogos internos de Jaemin y algo de fluff. Puede que para muches la personalidad de Nana sea totalmente diferente a la que conocemos realmente, pero creo que viene con el hecho de querer retratar las consecuencias del maltrato ¡Y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que interactuando con una persona tan cercana a él como lo es Jeno! </p><p>Supongo que sólo deseo ir preparando el terreno para lo que viene después de éste :^)</p><p>Espero que las personitas que estén leyendo ésta historia puedan disfrutarla ^-^/ Cualquier crítica, observación y sugerencia será muy bienvenida.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>De manera paralela a todo el infierno que vivía con el manager, Jaemin lidiaba con sus pensamientos de minusvalía, el descenso rápido de su autoestima y su peso, la violencia física y psicológica y el abuso sexual, la preocupación de sus miembros que parecía ir en aumento… y Jeno. </p><p>A diferencia de su mejor amigo, con los demás dreamies el asunto se limitaba a preguntas y frases con el fin de iniciar una conversación o hacerle sentir apreciado de alguna u otra forma: “¿Nana, estás bien?”, “Te ves más delgado, por favor trata de comer un poco más”, “Hyung, si te sientes triste por favor dime”, “Oye Jaemin, no te sobre esfuerces mucho. Te puede hacer mal a tu salud”. Jisung y Chenle buscaban contacto físico por medio de abrazos, algo que el Jaemin del pasado habría gozado pero que ahora incluso llegaba a rechazar. Haechan y Renjun trataban de sentarse y hablar con él, pero sólo podía mentir e insistir que realmente estaba todo bien, que sólo estaba preocupado por el comeback, que la pérdida de peso era por el estrés y el ejercicio, que ya luego lo recuperaría como siempre, o incluso llegar a enojarse si insistían mucho con el tema o hablaban de la posibilidad de mencionarlo a los hyungs “¡Te dije que estoy bien! ¡Por favor creéme!” Pero… el asunto con Jeno distaba abismalmente. </p><p>Hacía apenas unos dos años, el peli azul aceptaba que indudablemente estaba perdidamente enamorado de su mejor amigo, y desde hace un año aproximadamente, hacía hasta lo imposible por convencerse de que los sentimientos nunca serían recíprocos, que debería eliminarlos, enterrarlos y simplemente limitarse a una relación de amistad. Pero no ayudaba que durante ese tiempo, Jeno fuese perdiendo gradualmente esa vergüenza que lo caracterizaba y le había hecho recibir el apodo de un panicked gay, y actualmente estuviese mostrándose más recíproco a sus muestras de afecto, incluso al punto de tomar la iniciativa o tener comportamientos que rayaban en el coqueteo. </p><p>-Nana… -Empezó el mayor una noche a casi dos semanas del comeback. El mayor había entrado en su cuarto con una gran almohada bajo su brazo, el peli azul por su parte estaba en su cama después de haberse bañado. Ese día Hansung también había aprovechado que el menor tenía que ir a la empresa para continuar su abuso. </p><p>-Ah, Nono… ¿Cómo estás? –Le preguntó poniendo sus cobijas a la altura de su cuello, últimamente tenía más frío y a veces eso, más el hambre,  le dificultaban conciliar el sueño. </p><p>-¿Te molesta… si me acuesto contigo? – Aquella pregunta le tomó por sorpresa. Hace meses no dormían juntos y lo último que quería Jaemin, era que el otro pudiese ver sus moretones o tal vez oler la esencia de Hansung. Sin embargo ninguna de esas cosas tenía sentido: estaba usando una sudadera y una chaqueta el doble de su tamaño, y había pasado unos buenos 40 minutos lavando su boca con dos pastas dentales diferentes. Además… ¿cómo podría ser tan egoísta de decirle “no” a Jeno? Una de las personas más importantes en su vida, que le soportaba a pesar de ser un inútil y bueno para nada.</p><p>-Cla-Claro… ven aquí…-Susurró levantando la cobija ligeramente y haciendo espacio al peli negro que sonrió, corrió a apagar la luz de la mesita de noche e iluminándose sólo con su celular se acomodó rápidamente frente a él, tomando la colcha y tapando a los dos. </p><p>-Gracias Nana –Habló acercándose un poco más y pasando un brazo por su cintura. Gracias a los cielos que Jeno había apagado las luces y no podía ver el obvio sonrojo que Jaemin tenía en su rostro. Él no se avergonzaba tan fácilmente, pero hacía ya cierto tiempo que no compartía un momento tan íntimo con el mayor que no pudo evitarlo. Se sentía genuinamente feliz después de semanas de sufrimiento- Por cierto… Ehm… ¿cómo…cómo has estado?</p><p>-Ah, bien sí –Musitó soltando una risita nerviosa y removiéndose ligeramente en su lugar sin darse cuenta que se había acercado más al otro.</p><p>-… ¿De verdad Nana? –Preguntó Jeno en bajo volumen y con un tono suave. No era acusatorio y no sentía como si lo estuviese juzgando - No… no quiero que pienses que no te creo, que desconfío de ti… lo último que quiero es que te enojes conmigo… es sólo que… me preocupo mucho por ti ¿sabes? Todos lo hacemos… y ya sé que les has dicho a los demás que es el estrés por el comeback… es que… no lo sé Nana. Quiero recordarte que estoy aquí para ti… que te quiero mucho y si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti por favor dime, no quiero sentir cómo si te dejase de lado, no sería un buen amigo si lo hiciese –El mayor hablaba con un cariño y ternura que Jaemin creía que podría ponerse a llorar ahí mismo. Así era su mejor amigo después de todo, podía ver a través de él con una facilidad que podía llegar a asustarle. </p><p>Suspiró mientras se acercaba más al otro, poniendo su mano sobre el musculoso brazo del peli negro, acariciándolo, queriendo transmitirle tranquilidad aunque dudaba que lo pudiese hacer realmente- Gracias Nono… yo…yo la verdad no sé qué haría sin ti. Eres tan buen amigo… te preocupas tanto por mí, me cuidas –Cerró sus ojos al sentir su garganta quemarse, la presión en su pecho y sus ojos picar, como si estuviese a punto de llorar- Por favor… por favor no te sientas mal, no es tu culpa ni nada de ese estilo… yo solo…yo solo soy un desastre a veces y cometo muchos errores pero voy mejorando ¿no? –Trató de reír pero de su boca sólo salió un sollozo que trató de silenciar mordiendo sus labios. </p><p>-Nana… -Susurró claramente sorprendido Jeno por su estado, mientras afirmaba su agarre y lo acercaba más hasta que no había espacio alguno entre sus pechos, podía sentir claramente cómo el corazón ajeno también latía fuertemente. Sus alientos chocaban. La punta de sus narices se rozaban y ahora sí, la vergüenza era demasiada, tanta que logró evitar que empezase a llorar- No bebé… no eres un desastre, estás lejos de serlo Nana –Dios, Jeno lo había llamado “bebé”, algo que solía hacer hace unos cuantos años, en especial durante su año de hiatus. ¿Por qué el pelinegro hacía tan difícil su proceso de desenamorarse? – No sé por qué piensas eso o qué es lo que realmente está pasando o si lo que te digo va a ayudar o cambiar algo, pero Nana no eres un desastre, eres un chico amoroso, cariñoso, que no teme anteponer a los demás por encima suyo, trabajador, talentoso. Por favor mira todas esas cualidades, cariño. </p><p>-J-Jeno…-Susurró agarrando la camiseta ajena, con la poca fuerza que tenía en sus manos. Por una parte, las palabras de su amigo se sentían cómo un pequeño rayo cálido de sol entre toda la tempestad en su corazón. Por otra parte dios… estaban tan cerca. No sabía qué hacer ni qué decir. No. En realidad si sabía, quería acercarse más, probar esos labios, pero lo aterraban las posibles consecuencias. Jeno sólo decía eso porque son mejores amigos, no hay otras intenciones, no hay forma que el mayor lo vea de otra forma. </p><p>Un silencio casi incómodo se instauró en ellos. Sus corazones continuaban latiendo y aún se mantenían unidos en aquel abrazo. Volvió a removerse en su lugar lanzando un suspiro cuando sus narices volvieron a rozarse. El aliento de Jeno se sentía caliente y su aroma lo estaba embriagando. </p><p>-Yo… esto…-trató de decir algo, pero su mente estaba en blanco.</p><p>-Perdóname Jaemin…-Habló el pelinegro.</p><p>-¿Ah? –Antes que pudiese preguntarle al otro a qué se refería, sintió unos suaves labios presionarse contra los suyos. El brazo en su cintura lo acariciaba casi posesivamente y una mano se posó en su mejilla, acariciándola con ternura. No pudo evitar pasar su brazo por el cuello ajeno y corresponder tímidamente el beso. </p><p>Encogió los dedos de sus pies al sentir cómo la lengua de su mejor amigo saboreaba sus labios pidiendo un silencioso permiso para entrar, y él cómo podía negarse. Gimoteó quedamente cuando las dos lenguas entraron en contacto y el agarre en su cintura se hizo más fuerte. Mierda Jeno a este paso iba a hacerlo un desastre. Sintió un hilo de saliva deslizarse por la comisura de sus labios, seguramente manchando la almohada, pero en ese momento poco le importaba, sólo podía pensar en los fuertes brazos de Jeno envolviéndolo, sus labios atrapando los propios y su lengua bailando sensualmente con la suya. </p><p>Cuando menos se dio cuenta, se habían separado y se encontraban respirando a bocanadas, tratando de recuperarse. Por un momento creyó que el peli negro se alejaría asqueado de él, tal vez arrepintiéndose por lo ocurrido, pero se sorprendió al sentir cómo volvía a abrazarlo, depositaba un beso en su mejilla y acariciaba sus cabellos cómo solía hacerlo hace meses. </p><p>-Te… te amo Jaemin…-Inició juntando sus frentes- Te amo Na Jaemin. Y sé que no es el mejor momento para una confesión, aparte que no el más romántico, pero tenía que sacarlo de mí. Tenía que hacértelo saber. Quiero estar a tu lado… cuidarte, protegerte, recordarte lo valioso que eres y ayudarte en esto. No estás solo Nana, aquí estoy yo para ti. <br/>¿Acaso esto era un sueño? ¿Sus sentimientos eran recíprocos? ¿La vida podía sonreírle aún a pesar de todo? Dios, volvió a sentir cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero ésta vez de felicidad, de alivio. </p><p>-Yo…yo también t-te amo ¿sabes? –Habló dándose el lujo de que las lágrimas se deslizasen por sus mejillas, mojando la mano del mayor que con cariño las limpió con su dedo pulgar-No sé… no sé qué más decir –Rio desganadamente, contagiando a su acompañante.</p><p>-No tienes que hacerlo Nana… sé que me correspondes, y eso… dios, estoy tan feliz- Musitó Jeno acariciando de arriba abajo su espalda. </p><p>El aludido volvió a sonreír poniendo sus manos sobre el cuello ajeno y acariciando sus cabellos. Trataba de no pensar en cualquier cosa referente al manager, los abusos, sus pensamientos y tristezas. Quería darse el lujo de ser feliz al menos durante unas horas, de vivir en esa pequeña burbujita con Jeno donde sólo existían ellos dos. ¿Debería contarle lo que está pasando? Realmente Jaemin se debatía, pero honestamente sentía que sería arruinar un momento tan hermoso y cargar al mayor con algo con lo que tal vez podría lidiar. </p><p>La pareja de amantes dejó que el sueño los envolviese entre risas, besos y caricias. Mañana sería un nuevo día, nuevos retos, nuevas aventuras que no les compete a sus yo del hoy. Todo iba a estar bien, todo iba a mejorar.</p><p> </p><p>Qué ingenuo, Na Jaemin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Puede que para algunes no sienta bien o no parezca tener sentido el por qué Jaemin no aprovechó dicho momento para comentarle a Jeno su situación. Pero les recuerdo que Jaemin no sólo está viviendo un abuso sex4al, también está siendo presa de manipulación emocional. Normalmente en las víctimas empieza a instaurarse ese miedo del qué dirán, si les creerán o si podrán ayudarles, o tal vez soy yo tratando de darle sentido a mis propias falencias argumentales (?)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lamento la demora realmente u_u </p><p>Generalmente cuando escribo un capítulo lo releo muchas veces (demasiadas de hecho); realizando cambios, corrigiendo y añadiendo más detalles (A veces no sirve mucho porque así sea un pequeño error se mantiene ToT). </p><p>Éste es un capítulo fuerte, diría que el clímax narrativo.<br/>Quiero que tengan en cuenta que los respectivos trigger warnings estarán señalados (aviso, hay uso no consensuado de SPA -Sustancias psicoactivas- y viol4ción). </p><p>Además vamos a ver nuevamente algo del monólogo de Jaemin, sus pensamientos catastróficos y diría que algo que podríamos entender como una crisis de ansiedad. Nos encontramos con un Nana roto que en momentos parecerá que se contradice ¡pero así para mal -o para bien es nuestra mente! </p><p>¡Gracias a quienes han comentado! Leo y releo los comentarios, gracias por el apoyo ^-^/</p><p>Pues vamos.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Apenas habían iniciado las promociones de Riding hace ya unas semanas y ha sido un infierno absoluto. </p><p>Además del estrés que todo idol vivencia durante un comeback, presentaciones, entrevistas y shows de variedades, parece que los knetizens han decidido que por alguna razón Jaemin debe ser el saco de boxeo: empezó con un escándalo por aparentemente estar saliendo con Kim Ji-In noona porque parecía que compartían una cuenta de Netflix, y aunque algunas fans coreanas y la mayor parte del fandom internacional no lo tomaron con seriedad e incluso hicieron bromas, eso no evitó que una sección de sus queridos czennies se dedicasen a mandarle una ridícula cantidad de comentarios maliciosos por redes sociales.  Los demás dreamies y los otros miembros del grupo intentaban mantenerlo de buen humor, ofrecerle apoyo (Jisung incluso lo abrazaba con mayor frecuencia) pero para su desgracia, sus pensamientos y preocupaciones aumentaron, ocasionando que cometiese algunos errores durante las presentaciones. </p><p>Para el peli azul las sesiones de llanto habían aumentado al igual que el maltrato físico del manager quien ahora tenía más que justificadas las afirmaciones de lo inútil que era “¿¡Cómo diablos empiezas a arruinar el comeback para todos en tan poco tiempo!?”, “¡Sigues cometiendo errores mocoso! ¡Estás siendo una molestia!”. Jaemin no quería admitirlo pero se le hacía más difícil ocultar los moretones de sus amigos, especialmente de Jeno ¡Y el rapero ni loco se mostraría débil ante el mayor! ¡No le iba a aumentar sus preocupaciones! </p><p>Cada día el solo levantarse era un esfuerzo descomunal. Se sentía triste, fatigado casi vacío. Había bajado más de peso, los moretones tardaban más en desaparecer, sus delgadas piernas estaban decoradas desde colores rojizos y morados hasta una asquerosa mezcla de verde y amarillo; apenas podía pegar un ojo en las noches, cada vez que intentaba descansar sólo podía visualizar horribles pesadillas donde los temas recurrentes siempre eran los abusos físicos y sexuales de Hansung, las críticas del ojo público e incluso el imaginar que sus amigos se hartaban de él y lo desechaban como el desperdicio que es. </p><p> </p><p>-¿Estás bien?<br/>
-Sí, si lo estoy Haechannie, no te preocupes.<br/>
“Lo siento Haechan. No me mires así por favor, realmente estoy bien. No gastes tus energías en mí. Sé que tienes mucho trabajo”</p><p> </p><p>-Te ves más delgado Jaemin-ah, ¿te estás alimentando bien? ¿Estás durmiendo bien?<br/>
-Sí, si lo hago noona, tú sabes cómo son las promociones.<br/>
“Lo lamento Noona, estoy en tan mal estado que se te dificulta ponerme el maquillaje ¿cierto?”</p><p> </p><p>-¿Te están afectando los comentarios online? Sabes que me puedes decir hablar conmigo.<br/>
-Gracias Jaehyun hyung. Confía en mí.<br/>
“No sé qué hacer hyung… estoy perdido. Quiero que el dolor termine, pero me aterra contártelo. No quiero que me vean como poca cosa para pertenecer al grupo” </p><p> </p><p>-Nana… sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea… ¿verdad?<br/>
-Lo sé Nono, qué lindo te ves preocupado por mi~ Te tengo a mi lado, puedo con cualquier cosa.<br/>
“Jeno… te amo tanto y por esa misma razón no puedo contarte nada de lo que está pasando. Estoy sucio, estoy marcado, incluso dudo si alguien como yo debería estar al lado de alguien tan puro como tú. ¿Qué hago? Mierda ¿Qué hago? Estoy perdiendo el control, estoy llegando a mi límite”. </p><p> </p><p>-Eres un desastre Jaemin<br/>
-Lo sé hyung…<br/>
“Soy un inútil”<br/>
-¿Cómo es posible que en vez de mejorar estés empeorando cada día?<br/>
-Lo siento hyung…<br/>
“Supongo que no tengo remedio”<br/>
-¿Sabes el tiempo que pierdo contigo tratando de ayudarte?<br/>
-De verdad lo siento hyung…<br/>
“Soy una carga para todos”<br/>
-Lo único para lo que sirves es para dar mamadas<br/>
-Si hyung<br/>
“Tal vez es mi único talento”<br/>
-Mejor cállate de una puta vez<br/>
-… </p><p> </p><p>Fue una tarde de un viernes nublado en que ocurrió. Era un milagro que durante las promociones tuviesen un día con pocas actividades. Haechan estaba en los dormitorios de los hyungs, tal vez en alguna reunión sobre el futuro comeback, Renjun estaba en el comedor retomando un hermoso dibujo que había empezado hace unos días. Jisung y Chenle estaban recibiendo un empaque en el primer piso del edificio, de un pedido online que realizaron hace poco, Jeno tomaba una siesta en la sala, tratando de recuperar algo de su energía. Jaemin por su parte se encontraba encerrado en su cuarto, algo que hacía con mayor frecuencia, mirando al techo dejando que los pensamientos de desesperanza y soledad le inundasen. </p><p>Pestañeó saliendo de su trance al escuchar la notificación de un mensaje de texto de su celular, el cual tomó a sabiendas de lo que se encontraría.</p><p>“En el cuarto de grabación del quinto piso. En 15 minutos” </p><p>Ah, verdad. Hace semanas Hansung había tomado el hábito de enviarle mensajes de ese estilo. Generalmente era para sesiones de “práctica” (donde le gritaba o golpeaba) o donde le obligaba a complacerle. Por alguna razón de manera ocasional también solía enviarle algún mensaje con términos peyorativos y despectivos, como si fuese un macabro recordatorio.  </p><p>Suspirando se levantó de la cama con celular en mano, tomando la chaqueta de su escritorio, una gorra y dirigiéndose a la puerta principal. Tal vez saliendo del edificio le respondería que ya iba en camino al manager, pues sabía lo mucho que le molestaba sentirse ignorado. </p><p>-¿Vas a alguna parte, Jaemin? –Escuchó a Renjun a solo pasos de llegar a la puerta. Giró su mirada viendo al chino que le observaba con una expresión indescifrable. Asintió en silencio evitando prolongar el contacto visual- Ah… ¿puedo preguntarte algo antes de que te vayas? –Asintió con torpeza después de unos momentos, temiendo lo peor- Hace semanas… sueles salir de un momento a otro, eh… no es necesario que me digas qué haces si no lo deseas, simplemente me pareció… ¿curioso? Bueno, antes no lo hacías…</p><p>-Esto… ah… -Mierda, no se esperaba eso, no sabía con claridad qué decir que fuese creíble- S-Sólo practicando ¿sabes? Para mejorar y eh… no cometer tantos errores. Tú ya conoces lo fácil que se me olvidan las coreografías y no quiero cargarlos más chicos –Terminó con un intento de risa que seguramente sólo era una horrible mueca. </p><p>-Jaemin… -Empezó el más bajo, claramente escéptico ante su excusa. </p><p>-Sabemos que no es así- Interrumpió una tercera voz. Los dos chicos se giraron para ver a Jeno observándoles con los brazos cruzados- Nana… sabemos que no vas a practicar. Sólo queremos que seas honesto. </p><p>-… lo estoy siendo Nono…</p><p>-No –Le cortó el mayor arrugando su entrecejo. Jaemin daría lo que fuese para evitar que su novio le observase de esa manera. ¿Por qué estaba enojado con él?- Jaemin, realmente estamos tratando de ser pacientes, pero no podemos seguir viéndote destruyéndote.</p><p>-No lo hago… chicos… hablo enserio –Dijo poniendo distraídamente su celular en la mesa cercana a la entrada, alternando su mirada entre sus hyungs y tratando de ignorar la punzada de dolor al escuchar al pelinegro llamarlo por su nombre y no por el adorable apodo con el que siempre se refería a él. </p><p>-Jeno…-Llamó Renjun acercándose y mirándole acusadoramente, como si el otro pudiese entender qué quería decir. El más bajo volvió a establecer contacto visual con él, suavizando repentinamente su expresión- Jaemin, lo que quiere decir Jeno, es que creemos que algo te está pasando, y no sabemos tal vez las implicaciones, pero estamos viendo que eso te está afectando mucho y realmente nos preocupa- Tomó aire- Estás más delgado, te ves triste, decaído, casi no ríes y tampoco puedes dormir ¿cierto?</p><p>-Y-Yo… -Era la primera vez que era confrontado tan directamente desde que todo había iniciado. Generalmente dichas conversación no solían llegar a nada, pero por alguna razón, tenía un sentimiento que esta vez sería diferente, una presión en su pecho que empezaba a hacerse más insoportable le indicaba que debía mantenerse alerta, tener cuidado con lo que pudiese decir. </p><p>-¡Por favor no nos vayas a mentir! –Abrió sus ojos sorprendido. Jeno no solía gritar, es más, no recordaba alguna vez que le hablase en ese tono y volumen en sus casi 8 años de amistad- ¿¡Qué es lo que evita que nos digas la verdad!? ¿¡Acaso no confías en nosotros!? </p><p>-¡Jeno!- Renjun fue ignorado.</p><p>-¡Si confío en ustedes! –Exclamó el peli azul sintiendo su corazón acelerarse y sus ojos quemar por las lágrimas que querían escaparse. Dios, no quería continuar, quería, necesitaba salir de ahí- P-Pero…</p><p>-¿¡Pero qué!? ¡¡No puedo soportar verte así!! ¡No puedo soportar ver a mi novio tan roto! ¡No puedo más! </p><p>-¡Mierda Jeno cierra la boca! </p><p>-¡Pero es que-!</p><p>-¡¡Entonces no lo hagas más!! –Gritó Jaemin callando de repente a sus dos amigos que voltearon a observarle con los ojos abiertos como platos -¡Si soy una carga para ti entonces déjame y ya! ¡Nadie te obliga a que estés conmigo! ¡Es más! ¡¡Si están tan hartos de mí sólo pidan que me saquen del grupo de una maldita vez!!- Terminó respirando sonoramente, dejando caer las lágrimas por sus mejillas. </p><p>-Jaemin… -Ni siquiera pudo discernir quién le habló, simplemente abrió la puerta del apartamento y salió corriendo ignorando los llamados de sus amigos.</p><p> </p><p>“Mierda… mierda… mierda… todo ya terminó. Nada va a volver a ser igual.<br/>
Seguramente los chicos les van a decir a los hyungs lo ocurrido, todos tendrán una reunión en la que se darán cuenta que sólo los estoy atrasando, que soy una piedra en el zapato y que el grupo estaría mejor sin mí.  Van a tomar la decisión de echarme del grupo, lo van a comunicar a los managers, seguramente Hansung hyung hablará y mencionará que es cierto, que no tengo remedio, que es mejor sacarme, luego le pasarán la solicitud a Lee Sooman hyung y él la aceptará.<br/>
Me echarán del grupo, de la SM, ninguna otra empresa va a querer contratarme, tendré que volver a una vida normal y NCT seguirá su camino por fin como un grupo exitoso… voy a estar solo… solo… solo para siempre.<br/>
No tengo a nadie, alejo a todas las personas a mí alrededor, no tengo arreglo, desearía estar muerto… Me odio… me odio ¡Me odio! ¡Me odio! ¡Quiero morir! ¡Quiero morir!” </p><p> </p><p>No podía evitar controlar sus pensamientos. Una vez que uno iniciaba sólo era cuestión de tiempo de que otros iguales o más negativos le siguiesen. Su cuerpo se movía por cuenta propia, el dolor físico que sentía era horrible y sólo quería que se terminase pero no sabía cómo lograrlo exactamente. </p><p>Cuando menos se dio cuenta, su cuerpo se detuvo abruptamente ante un edificio. El sólo levantar la mirada le permitió darse cuenta que era la SM: había corrido desde los dormitorios hasta la empresa. </p><p>Tomó aire siendo repentinamente consciente de su estado físico, su respiración estaba acelerada, sus manos y piernas temblaban, ignoraba si debido a la adrenalina que recorría cada fibra de su ser o por el claro esfuerzo físico que había realizado con su cuerpo casi desnutrido, tenía su frente bañada en sudor y sentía cómo incluso éste se escurría debajo de su camiseta. Al pasar su muñeca por su rostro pudo percibir las lágrimas que se escurrían por su mentón, probablemente llegando hasta el suelo. </p><p>Esperaba que hasta el momento nadie le hubiese reconocido en la calle, en especial algún paparazzi o sasaeng, aquello daría de qué hablar durante meses: un idol corriendo como un maniático por las calles de Seúl, mucho más si ese idol era Jaemin, quien había estado últimamente en el ojo público y pertenecía a un grupo que empezaba a obtener mayor reconocimiento. Intentó regular su respiración, limpió su rostro con su chaqueta y bajó un poco más su gorra para ocultar su rostro, especialmente sus ojos rojos e hinchados. </p><p>Al entrar al edificio, el guardia le recibió con una mirada de interrogación, probablemente por su estado actual, además que normalmente los idols eran acompañados por los managers o entraban directamente por el estacionamiento subterráneo. Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para sonreír y saludarle cómo lo hubiese hecho en otra situación, tratando de disminuir la posible preocupación del hombre mientras señalaba hacia arriba con su dedo índice, musitando que alguien del staff le había llamado y pedido venir con urgencias por cuestiones del comeback. </p><p>Apenas pudo escuchar una respuesta afirmativa y un “Buena suerte” por parte del otro. Ignoraba realmente si el mayor le había creído o no pero poco importaba, simplemente caminó con rapidez hacia el elevador viéndose nuevamente sólo con sus pensamientos sobre lo que recientemente había ocurrido. </p><p>Aun parecía irreal lo que había sucedido con Renjun y Jeno. Los dreamies eran un grupo muy unido, y para su corta edad se caracterizaban por resolver sus conflictos dialogando y de una manera tan madura que incluso los hyungs y otros grupos de la empresa se mostraban asombrados. Sin embargo lo anterior estaba a kilómetros de haber sido un comportamiento racional y maduro. Debió haber dado otra respuesta, haber sido más convincente, hace semanas no había presentado mayores problemas mintiéndoles a sus amigos, pero hoy por alguna razón había resultado más difícil. </p><p>El sólo volver a visualizar la expresión de preocupación genuina de Renjun le hacía querer volver sobre sus pasos, abrazar al chino y disculparse profusamente por su comportamiento… pero el visualizar el estado de obvio enojo de su novio (¿o debería empezar a llamarle ex?) le hacía querer nunca volver a poner un pie en los dormitorios. Aun así sabía que en algún momento debería enfrentarlos. </p><p>Por un momento casi había olvidado que venía a ver a Hansung. Mierda. Si de él dependiese tomaría el primer taxi para ir a su casa bajo los brazos protectores de su mamá, pero eso implicaría dejar a los demás dreamies a la disposición de ese psicópata. Era curioso. Una parte suya sabía que era poca cosa comparada a sus amigos, que cualquier cosa que decidiese hacer ellos la harían 1000 veces mejor, pero otra parte suya estaba plenamente convencida de que era su responsabilidad lidiar con el maltrato y abuso del mayor.<br/>
Una vez el elevador se abrió, salió de éste girando hacia la derecha donde sabía que se encontraba el estudio. Mientras caminaba por los solitarios pasillos volvió a pensar en el manager, ¿debería decirle lo que había sucedido? Había casi un 80% de probabilidades que sus amigos le comunicasen lo ocurrido y había casi un 99,999% de probabilidades de que al enterarse por terceros el manager le recriminase por ocultarle cosas y que el castigo fuese peor de lo que pudiese imaginar. </p><p>Alzó su mirada hacia la gran puerta negra de roble que tenía ante él. Podía leerse claramente “Estudio de grabación” en letras doradas, tanto en coreano como en inglés. No era raro que el manager le llamase precisamente a este cuarto, era muy poco usado por otros grupos y productores, solía ser usado con mayor frecuencia por NCT, además, las paredes insonorizadas y el amplio espacio en su interior lo hacía perfecto para que Hansung hiciese todo el ruido que desease sin ser escuchado. </p><p>Tomó aire preparándose para lo peor y golpeó la puerta, escuchando casi inmediatamente  un “pase” desde adentro. Tomó la perilla, la giró, entró al cuarto mirando al suelo y procediendo a cerrar la puerta detrás de él mientras se detenía en mitad del cuarto sin aún establecer contacto visual. Era increíble cómo sabía qué debía hacer y que no con el pelinegro. Ah, ahora que lo pensaba ¿había cerrado con seguro? Su mente era un mar de preocupaciones que apenas si podía recordarlo, lo más probable es que sí, después de todo eran acciones que había incorporado a su repertorio de comportamientos hace un buen tiempo. </p><p>-Ahh Jaeminie~ qué bueno que llegaste –Escuchó al mayor hablar. Seguramente estaba sentado en el sofá de cuero que había allí. Aún no le observó, no se le había dado la orden- Hubiese agradecido un maldito mensaje de tu parte, pero veo que aún no entiendes lo que son modales básicos.</p><p>El rapero abrió sus ojos como platos mientras llevaba frenéticamente sus manos hacia sus bolsillos sintiéndolos vacíos. No estaba… su celular no estaba, mierda acababa de recordar que lo había dejado en la mesa de la entrada cuando habló con Renjun y Jeno. Estaba tan abrumado por la situación que probablemente lo había olvidado.</p><p>-Lo… Lo siento hyung… -Tartamudeó juntando sus manos e inclinándose varias veces, esperando escuchar algún grito, insulto o golpe, sin embargo se sorprendió al escuchar reír al otro cantarinamente. Detuvo sus venias. </p><p>-Levanta tu mirada- Le ordenó. El peli azul alzó lentamente su rostro estableciendo contacto directo con los ojos del mayor. </p><p>Cómo se había imaginado, Hansung se encontraba en el sofá casi desparramado en el mueble, con sus piernas y brazos abiertos de par en par. Llevaba unos pantalones de estilo militar, unas botas negras y una chaqueta igualmente negra que dejaba entrever una camiseta blanca. En la mesita del centro habían dos vasos de vidrio con hielo y una botella transparente con lo que parecía ser alguna bebida fría color rosa, probablemente un refresco, pues a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido hasta el momento, Jaemin nunca había visto al manager probar siquiera un sorbo de alcohol. </p><p>-Siéntate Jaeminie –Le volvió a ordenar palmeando con más fuerza de la necesaria el espacio a su izquierda. </p><p>El menor asintió torpemente mientras se acercaba cautelosamente y tomaba asiento, tratando de hacerse lo más pequeño posible en dicho lugar. Observó cómo el más alto se inclinaba hacia delante y servía el refresco en los dos vasos, llenándolos casi hasta el tope- Toma- Le dijo ofreciéndole uno de los vasos. El idol consciente de que el negarse o demorarse ocasionaría una reprimenda inmediata, tomó el vaso con sus dos manos dejando que posase sobre sus dos muslos. </p><p>-Gracias hyung… -Susurró observando al otro tomar el vaso restante y volverse a sentar, alzándolo a la altura de su rostro y agitándolo ligeramente haciendo chocar los cubos de hielo y que algunas gotas traicioneras cayesen en el suelo. </p><p>-Bébelo… todo- Habló con dureza el manager. El rapero con un repentino temor de haberle hecho enojar asintió apresurándose a darle un trago a la bebida. Su sabor se asimilaba a la fresa y aunque Jaemin realmente odiase el sabor artificial de ésta no se atrevió a decir nada, ni siquiera mostrar el disgusto en sus facciones. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y tensionó sus músculos mientras el vaso se vaciaba. La textura además era extraña, podía sentir grumos que se deshacían en su lengua y dejaban una sensación amarga, similar a la de las medicinas- Eso es, hasta el fondo Jaemin. </p><p>El chico bajó el vaso donde ahora sólo quedaba hielo. Ignoraba si era por el sabor a fresa o la textura pero era como si a cada segundo que pasase la sensación en su boca empeorase. No podía entenderlo. </p><p>-¿Y qué tal? –Le preguntó cínicamente su acompañante que no parecía haber tocado su propio vaso. </p><p>-D-Delicioso, gracias…hyung- Musitó con dificultad apretando con sus manos el vaso. La sensación en su boca era de incomodidad pura y su lengua palpitaba ligeramente. El otro volvió a reír y Jaemin se preguntó qué era tan gracioso aparentemente. </p><p> </p><p>TRIGGER WARNING: USO NO CONSENSUADO DE SPA (SUSTANCIAS PSICOACTIVAS) </p><p> </p><p>-Te preguntarás por qué te llamé ¿cierto? –Le dijo posicionando su vaso en la mesa. Seguía lleno. </p><p>-¿Eh? Si… señor…-Respondió sintiendo repentinamente como su cabeza se sentía pesada al igual que sus párpados. </p><p>-Ha sido realmente un comeback ajetreado para ustedes, los chicos apenas han podido pegar un ojo y desgraciadamente sólo llevan un win durante todo este tiempo- Empezó quitándole su vaso de sus manos. Jaemin no pudo evitar sorprenderse, sentía un hormigueo en la punta de sus dedos que lentamente empezaba a extenderse hasta sus muñecas- Pero tus errores sólo lo ha hecho más difícil… ¿sabes? Podría apostar que tú eres la razón de que no tengan otro win a estas alturas- Su respiración empezó a acelerarse, trató de mover sus manos y brazos pero éstos se sacudían levemente, casi como si no deseasen responder.</p><p>-Hyung…-Habló con dificultad, su boca parecía arrastrar las palabras. </p><p>-Creí que con todo el esfuerzo que estábamos…no, que yo estaba haciendo contigo empezarías a mostrar un mínimo de mejoría- El peli azul empezó a pestañear rápidamente al darse cuenta que las cosas se veían borrosas, apenas si podía enfocar los objetos a su alrededor- Pero creo que me equivoqué ¿sabes? No me gusta aceptarlo, pero tú y yo sabemos que no es mi culpa. Hay gente que no tiene arreglo alguno Jaeminie- El aludido apenas si podía registrar lo que el manager le decía, la preocupación por empezar a perder el control de su propio cuerpo iba en aumento. En este punto inhalaba y exhalaba sonoramente, pero el pelinegro no había comentado nada respecto a ello. </p><p>-Q-Qué… mi cuerpo… </p><p>-¿Y sabes cuál fue la gota que derramó el vaso? –Volvió a hablar el más alto levantándose, tomando la mesa del centro del cuarto y corriéndola hacia un lado, contra la pared- Hace unos días durante una de las presentaciones en Music Bank escuché a las jovencitas de maquillaje y peinado hablar entre ellas en el camerino… son realmente chismosas e inconscientes ¿sabes? No eran las únicas ahí después de todo, cualquiera podía escucharlas, mujeres ¿no?- Jaemin trató de mover sus piernas obteniendo el mismo resultado que el de sus brazos, pero el terror era tanto que intentó impulsar su cuerpo hacia delante, sólo para que éste cayese sin gracia al suelo como cual peso muerto. Apenas si había sentido algo. </p><p>-H-Hansung… hyung…-Gimoteó buscando al aludido con la mirada sólo para verlo a un lado suyo con los brazos cruzados. Se había quitado la chaqueta. Tenía una expresión indescifrable. </p><p>-E imagínate cuál fue mi sorpresa al escuchar cómo hablaban que “Jeno-ya” y “Jaemin-ah” parecían actuar como dos tortolitos, que qué bueno que estaban aceptando sus sentimientos ¿¡Puedes creerlo Jaeminie!? – El aludido sintió cómo de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas sin control. Cerró sus ojos e intentó arrastrarse hacia la puerta sin grandes resultados. La voz del otro incluso empezaba a distorsionarse, como si lo estuviese escuchando bajo el agua. </p><p> </p><p>TRIGGER WARNING: VIOLENCIA FÍSICA, VIOLACIÓN </p><p> </p><p>-H-Hyung… por favor… no…-Sus súplicas cayeron en oídos sordos. El manager le agarró de las piernas y con una facilidad aterradora lo jaló hacia él, girándolo boca arriba y posicionándose encima de él, con sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza y sus piernas a cada lado de sus muslos, obstaculizando cualquier tipo de salida. Bueno, cómo si pudiese hacer algo en su estado actual. </p><p>El pelinegro se inclinó hasta estar a centímetros de su rostro. Tenía la mandíbula tensionada, su boca formaba una línea recta, su ceño arrugado y sus ojos dilatados, casi dando la sensación que eran totalmente negros. Parecía un demonio.</p><p>- Algo pasa entre ustedes ¿no? Y creyeron que nadie ¡Ni siquiera yo me daría cuenta! ¿¡No!?- Exclamó descargando una fuerte cachetada en su mejilla, haciéndole gritar agudamente. Podía sentir la sangre al interior de su boca. Sus sollozos aumentaron. </p><p>-No… no… por favor…-Suplicaba soltando algunos chillidos cuando el otro empezó a sacarle sin delicadeza alguna sus prendas. Dio un respingo, o un intento de esto, al sentir la pesada y fría mano del manager en su pecho que tomaba uno de sus pezones y lo retorcía, sacándole un gemido de dolor. </p><p>-Pero son realmente tan obvios Jaeminie- Susurró lamiendo la mejilla donde acababa de golpearle. El aludido pudo sentir cómo su estómago se retorcía del asco al saber que el otro se encontraba toqueteando su cuerpo a su gusto, como si de una muñeca se tratase. </p><p>-Hyung… por favor…-Habló con dificultad por las lágrimas y los hipidos que su boca emitía- Y-Yo no voy… a decir nada… d-déjeme ¿sí?... y-yo…-Intentó sacudirse al momento en que el otro tomaba sus manos y las amarraba con su camiseta dejándolas por encima de su cabeza, procediendo a deslizar su lengua por sus brazos de arriba abajo- ¡N-No quiero!... ¡¡Por favor!! ¡¡Todo…todo menos esto!! –Gritó al percibir apenas una mano sobre su miembro tomándolo con fuerza y jugueteando con este. </p><p>-No te preocupes mi niño –Volvió a hablar el otro mientras sus labios bajaban hasta descansar en sus pezones, los cuales tomó entre sus dientes y mordió, probablemente sacando sangre- Sé perfectamente cómo hay que tratar con zorras como tú. </p><p>Jaemin sentía cómo su pecho iba a explotar. Sus piernas y brazos temblaban sin control, su visión se movía entre momentos donde observaba frenéticamente su alrededor sin poder enfocar nada hasta detenerse en el rostro del hombre que se encontraba encima de él, mirando fijamente sus expresiones faciales, la torcida sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tenía y cómo relamía sus labios. Las lágrimas en éste punto se mezclaban con la saliva que salía de sus labios y que se deslizaban por todo su rostro. Ya no le importaba su orgullo, debía verse como un desastre pero esa era la última de sus preocupaciones. </p><p>-¡No! ¡No! ¡No por favor!- Gritó al ver cómo el otro levantaba sus caderas algunos centímetros sobre el suelo y tomaba sus piernas abriéndolas de par en par hasta donde su flexibilidad se lo permitía- ¡Hyung!... ¡Hyung por favor no! </p><p>-Nunca te había imaginado cómo una perra que saltase de hombre en hombre seduciéndolos y tentándolos ¿sabes? – Seguía hablando Hansung haciendo caso omiso de los alaridos del joven bajo él. Bajó su mirada hacia la entrada ajena, tanteándola con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda- Lo más probable es que ya lo hayan hecho… es más, puedo apostar que no es el único ¿ahn? –Musitó abriendo sus pantalones con su mano derecha, bajando apenas su bóxer y sacando su miembro erecto- ¿Con quienes más, Jaeminie? ¿Haechan? ¿Renjun? ¿Incluso con Chenle o Jisung? –El peli azul entre llanto negaba o intentaba hacerlo con su cabeza- Probablemente con los demás hyungs de NCT o incluso con chicos de otros grupos, es más… con otros managers o el propio Lee Sooman. Tal vez así entraste a la empresa en primer lugar.</p><p>-A-Alguien… ayuda…-Musitaba Jaemin quien para éste punto ya se encontraba hiperventilando. Quería que la puerta se abriese, que entrasen sus amigos, que llegase Jeno, lo salvase de ese demonio, de ese monstruo, lo llevase a los dormitorios, lo pusiese bajo sus cobijas, lo abrazase y le dijese que todo estaría bien. Que besase sus lágrimas, acariciase sus cabellos con cariño y amor. </p><p>-Ni siquiera necesitas que te prepare… maldita zorra- Escuchó a Hansung quien alineaba su miembro con su entrada y ponía una mano en su boca, dificultando su respiración- Esto es para tu bien, Jaeminie- Y con esa frase, entró de una sola estocada en el rapero que sólo pudo soltar un alarido ante el dolor punzante de su entrada mientras su cuerpo se sacudía levemente. </p><p>Lo iba a romper, lo estaba desgarrando, lo iba a partir en dos. Jaemin nunca se imaginó que podría sentir un dolor tan agudo como aquel. Cada fibra de su ser gritaba por clemencia y piedad. Sus piernas temblaban sin control, casi podía ser consciente de los dedos de sus pies retorciéndose o cómo su cuerpo instintivamente intentaba alejarse débilmente. Apenas podía percibir un líquido en su entrada que se deslizaba entre sus nalgas y goteaba hasta el suelo, estaba seguro que era sangre. </p><p>-Ahhh… mierda… cómo estás tan estrecho cuando seguramente todos en la SM te han follado- Dicho aquello el manager inició un ritmo casi maniático en sus penetraciones, golpeando con fuerza sus dos cuerpos, metiendo su miembro en la totalidad del cuerpo del joven quien sentía cómo sus entrañas parecían removerse cada vez que el pene ajeno entraba. </p><p>En ese momento Jaemin lo entendió por fin. Esa era la vida real, no los doramas que solía ver en sus días de trainee en compañía de sus amigos, o las películas románticas que Haechan les pedía ver en las noches de los fines de semana después de largas promociones. En la vida real no existen los príncipes azules que vienen en corceles blancos y te salvan del villano del cuento. En la vida real la gente sufre constantemente y sólo pueden desear un mísero momento donde el dolor se detenga, pero ahí realmente está la trampa, el dolor no se detiene, el dolor es el destino escrito con sangre que debe aceptarse con la cabeza gacha y sin rechistar.  </p><p>Se sentía arrepentido de haberle gritado a Jeno y a Renjun. Deseaba poder regresar en el tiempo y haberse permitido el lujo de contarles todo a sus amigos, de desahogarse incluso si tal vez no fuese a recibir una respuesta positiva o le juzgasen. Se sentía arrepentido de haberse alejado de los demás dreamies y del resto de sus hyungs durante las últimas semanas y meses. </p><p>Desearía volver en el tiempo cuando todo era normal, cuando sólo tenía que preocuparse por aprenderse las coreografías, componer en compañía de Jeno con la ayuda de Mark y Taeyong, cuando visitaba los dormitorios de los hyungs y Jaehyun y Jungwoo lo recibían con abrazos y besos en sus mejillas, cómo se sentaba al lado de Renjun mientras éste dibujaba y disfrutaban esas horas en un cómodo silencio, cuando tomaba siestas con Chenle después de escuchar al chico contarle historias de su infancia y sus aventuras en los cientos de programas en los que había estado desde que tenía memoria, cómo Haechan se acercaba a mostrarle vídeos divertidos hechos por sus fans, cuando Jisung le abrazaba y le pedía que le cocinase algo y le acompañaba durante todo el proceso alabando sus cualidades culinarias… o cómo Jeno y él solían recostarse en la cama del menor, mirando al techo escuchando música con sus manos a milímetros de rosarse. </p><p> </p><p>“Nono… de verdad lo lamento. Me rindo”</p><p>Realmente no quedaba mucho que pudiese hacer en ese punto. Continuaba llorando y gimiendo por el dolor mientras su cuerpo se retorcía ocasionalmente por las punzadas de dolor que iban y venían. Su visión se empezaba a oscurecer y sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo hasta que perdiese el conocimiento y tal vez aquello era lo mejor para lo que restaba de su sanidad. Lo que sucediese después de todo esto era un problema para el Jaemin del futuro, por ahora sólo cerraría sus ojos e intentaría pensar en otra cosa que le hiciese feliz. </p><p>Hasta que se escuchó un fuerte golpe y más voces llenaron sus oídos.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Pues bueno! Un capítulo larguísimo donde pasaron mucha cosas. </p><p>Imagino que algunes sentirán ira o frustración frente a Jeno. Las situaciones de maltrato son jodidamente complejas. No sólo está la víctima, también su círculo más cercano, familiares, amigues, conocides que frecuentemente ven cómo esa persona querida está afectada pero no pueden hacer mucho por diferentes factores. Es normal que las emociones empiecen a embotellarse hasta que en un punto exploten, ¡Obviamente no es correcto algunas formas en que explotan!, pero creo que permite un poco tratar de ponernos en el lugar de Nono y los dreamies ¿Cómo hubiésemos reaccionado nosotres? </p><p>Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo cap ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ </p><p>Ciao ciao!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahhh~ realmente debo disculparme por no actualizar tan seguido u.u, la historia no está olvidada ¡para nada! De hecho suelo pensar en ésta muuuuy frecuentemente, pero se me ha dificultado continuarla. </p><p>Creo que las actualizaciones serán muuucho más lentas. Este mes y el próximo tengo una horrible agenda apretada que me espera ^^U, BUTT, entiendo que a pesar de ello, debo organizar mi horario, porque siendo honesta, deseo terminar la historia y desarrollar otras que me interesan. </p><p>¡Pero pues vale! Mucho rato yo quejándome, mejor vamos al capítulo. Será algo... ¿gratificante?  </p><p>NOTA: Tenemos un trigger warning casi llegando al final del capítulo por mención de violación y violencia física.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En aquellas cuatro paredes no podía escucharse nada y el aire repentinamente se sentía asfixiante. Renjun y Jeno observaban la puerta cerrada por la que acaba de salir corriendo Jaemin. En sus memorias aún estaba vigente la expresión de dolor y traición del menor, sus mejillas bañadas en lágrimas y cómo su delgado cuerpo temblaba como una hoja. Nunca lo habían visto tan… roto, ni siquiera cuando había recibido la noticia de que estaría en hiatus mientras se recuperaba de su lesión de la espalda. Dolía tanto que incluso podían sentir una creciente molestia física en sus cuerpos. </p><p>El vocalista fue el primero en salir del shock, girando lentamente su mirada hacia el pelinegro que aun parecía anonadado, sus ojos abiertos de par en par y su boca abriéndose y cerrándose como un pez sin llegar a emitir ruido alguno. La vergüenza y tristeza inicial fueron sustituidas rápidamente por un fuerte sentimiento de ira, y aunque Jeno fuese más alto y objetivamente más fuerte que él, eso no evitó que el mayor girase sus talones, se acercase rápidamente a su acompañante, le agarrase de su camiseta, lo girase y lo obligase a mirarlo. </p><p>-¿¡Qué mierda te pasa, Lee Jeno!? ¡¡La idea era tener una puta conversación como adultos!! ¡¡Que Jaemin se abriese y confiase en nosotros por fin!! ¡¡No hacer que el pobre saliese corriendo y llorando!! –Gritó resistiendo los impulsos de descargar su puño en las mejillas ajenas. Renjun sabía que eso no resolvería nada, su lado lógico y racional le recordaba que precisamente en estos momentos debía mantenerse con calma, que una mente con un huracán de pensamientos catastróficos no podría responder con funcionalidad ante una problemática, además de iniciar una pelea física era más que obvio que se encontraba en desventaja… pero mierda, las emociones eran tan fuertes que su lado primitivo le exigía mandar todo al carajo. </p><p>-¡No lo hice para que se pusiese peor! –Respondió el rapero alzando la voz- ¡No sabía que iba a reaccionar así! –El chico también se venía enojado y apretaba con fuerza sus puños, tal vez haciéndose daño en sus palmas. </p><p>-¡Habíamos quedado en cómo nos acercaríamos a él! –Soltó con fuerza la camiseta del pelinegro, revolviendo sus propios cabellos, sintiéndose exasperado- ¡Te había explicado! ¡Jaemin se encuentra más sensible de lo normal! ¡A una persona en ese estado hay que hablarle con mayor delicadeza! ¡Una palabra o frase mal dicha podría arruinar todo! ¡Sólo era cuestión de ser asertivos! ¡A-ser-ti-vos!</p><p>Antes de que el menor pudiese emitir algún sonido, la puerta de los dormitorios se abrió dejando escuchar las risas de Jisung y Chenle que traían varias cajas, probablemente con lo que sea que hubiesen pedido por internet. </p><p>Tan rápido cómo habían entrado los maknaes, estos callaron al ver a sus dos hyungs en mitad del cuarto, claramente alterados, respirando sonoramente, con los ceños arrugados, los músculos tensionados y los puños cerrados, como si sus cuerpos estuviesen preparándose para atacar. </p><p>Durante los siguientes minutos los cuatro jóvenes se observaban alternando las miradas entre cada uno, intentando de alguna forma, entender lo que estuviese pasando sin palabras. Pero en sus interiores sabían que simplemente no funcionaría. Chenle fue el primero en hablar. </p><p>-¿Qué sucede, hyungs? –Preguntó acercándose lentamente a Renjun quién realmente no tenía palabras para su amigo. No sabía qué decir o siquiera por dónde empezar- ¿Y Jaemin hyung? </p><p>Jisung no se atrevía a hablar, por el momento se limitaría a dejar la caja en mesa cercana a la puerta y esperar a que los mayores les comentasen la situación. </p><p>-…salió… probablemente para la empresa- Musitó Renjun rehuyendo la mirada de los menores, estableciendo contacto visual con Jeno, de alguna forma enviando un simple pero efectivo mensaje con su lenguaje no verbal: “tú turno”. </p><p>-Ah… intentamos hablar con Nana…-Empezó mientras descargaba su peso sobre uno de sus pies y moviendo sus manos inquietamente, algo que solía hacer cuando era un infante y sus padres le regañaban por una travesura realizada- Honestamente, Renjun inició todo perfectamente. Pero… yo dejé que las emociones se me subiesen a la cabeza… dije cosas de las que en estos momentos me arrepiento totalmente y… Nana salió corriendo y…llorando –Mordió sus labios al ser altamente consciente de su error. Repentinamente tenía ganas de llorar, pero no estaba en su derecho, él había lastimado a su novio- De verdad lo lamento chicos, de verdad lo hago. Teníamos una oportunidad perfecta y yo… realmente lo siento- Terminó bajando su cabeza, no se sentía capaz de darles la cara a los menores. </p><p>Sabía que los chicos muy difícilmente le gritarían o recriminarían porque simplemente así no era la personalidad de éstos. Pero era obvio que tal vez se sentirían algo decepcionados. Y no sabía si podría soportarlo. </p><p>-Hyung…-Escuchó a Chenle llamarle; estaba a su lado, también había dejado la caja que llevaba en el suelo. El peli verde pasó su brazo sobre sus hombros en un gesto de genuina compasión- Sabemos que no lo hiciste a propósito. Tú no eres así- Se giró para ver al más bajo que le observaba con una pequeña sonrisa. </p><p>-Chenle tiene razón Jeno- Habló ahora Renjun acercándose a los dos con sus brazos sobre su cintura- Es la primera vez que nos enfrentamos a esto… mierda, en la SM no dan entrenamiento para esto –Suspiró rodando sus ojos ante la mención de la empresa- Les voy a ser honesto… siento que esto es como ver a un grupo de niños tratando de hacer lo posible por sobrevivir al mundo de los adultos- Aquello generó una cansada risa de parte de los presentes. Sí, habían pensado en ello o algo similar pero no se habían atrevido a compartirlo hasta el momento. </p><p>-Yo… creo que deberíamos volver a hablar con Taeyong hyung –Dijo Chenle volviendo a una expresión de preocupación. Sólo podía pensar en el tercer menor de la sub unidad y su estado en las últimas semanas- Sé que lo hicimos antes pero seamos realistas… creo que esto tiene que escalar a otras personas, los managers o incluso los padres de Jaemin hyung, no sé, pero busquemos más ayuda. </p><p>Los dos mayores se observaron antes de asentir en silencio y volver la mirada al vocalista. El rapero habló- Yo también creo que sería lo mejor, aunque me preocupa dónde estará Nana, y más en su estado. </p><p>-Podríamos dividirnos –Propuso Renjun- Que algunos vayan a los dormitorios con los hyungs, les comenten y hablen con los managers, y otros vamos a la empresa. Si Jaemin realmente estaba diciendo la verdad no deberíamos tener problema en encontrarlo en alguna sala de práctica. Lo importante será reunirnos después y tener una conversación más seria. Debemos mentalizarnos con que será difícil, incómodo y que Jaemin podría enojarse con nosotros… pero es por su bien.</p><p>Jeno y Chenle asintieron dirigiendo sus miradas a Jisung. El maknae había estado extrañamente callado hasta el momento. Y no es cómo si el bailarín hablase mucho en situaciones como esas, pero casi parecían haber olvidado su presencia. </p><p>-Jisungie, ¿Nos oíste?-Le preguntó su mejor amigo viendo al aludido mirar hacia un celular en su mano. Bufó mientras se acercaba al más alto- Oye, esto es serio ¿sabes? ¿Qué…? … ¿Jisung? –Preguntó al percatarse como el otro parecía temblar ligeramente- ¿Estás bien?</p><p>Los tres jóvenes se sorprendieron al ver al maknae del grupo levantar su mirada. Estaba pálido como una hoja de papel, sus ojos abiertos en par en par y cristalizados, casi al borde del llanto, su temblor parecía en aumento y apretaba aquel celular con fuerza. Se acercaron preocupados, nunca lo habían visto en ese estado.</p><p>-¿Qué sucede? No te preocupes, iremos a buscar a Jaemin y…- Jeno se detuvo cuando el bailarín puso el celular frente a su rostro. Fue cuando reconoció que era el móvil de su novio, probablemente lo había olvidado durante la discusión- Oye… es la privacidad de Jaemin y…</p><p>-¡Léelo! ¡Léelo todo hyung! ¡Eso…eso! – Gritó Jisung volviendo a sorprenderlos. El menor nunca le había alzado la voz a alguno de sus mayores- ¡Jaemin hyung está en peligro! ¡El manager! ¡E-Es el manager! –Durante todos los años que llevaban con los duros y titánicos entrenamientos de la empresa, nunca lo habían escuchado tan preocupado.<br/>
El rapero tomó el artefacto empezando a leer con rapidez los mensajes al escuchar que el peli azul podría estar en peligro. Mientras tanto Chenle y Renjun tomaban las manos de Jisung, tratando de transmitirle tranquilidad.</p><p>-Tenemos… tenemos que ir rápido a la empresa… debemos salir ya-Habló observándolos con una expresión de terror puro. </p><p>-Oye, Jeno -Llamó Renjun al rapero cuyo rostro parecía desfigurarse ante lo que había en la pantalla. El chino no pudo evitar sentir un mal presentimiento- ¿De qué está hablando Jisung? ¿Qué hay en el celular? </p><p>El peli negro alzó su mirada, su rostro evidenciaba una mezcla de tristeza, sorpresa, asco, pero sobretodo ira- Tenemos que ir rápido a la empresa… ¡Tenemos que salir ahora mismo! ¡Renjun, llama a Taeyong hyung, Chenle, llama a los demás managers, vamos rápido! </p><p> </p><p>(̂ ˃̥̥̥ ˑ̫  ˂̥̥̥ )̂ </p><p>Los chicos salieron de los dormitorios apenas agarrando gorras, gafas y mascarillas para evitar atraer más atención de la que cuatro jovencitos corriendo por las calles de Seúl ya lo hacía. Durante el camino Jeno y Jisung intentaron explicar qué era lo que habían visto en el celular de Jaemin. </p><p>El maknae les dijo que mientras ellos hablaban había reconocido el artefacto en la mesita de la entrada, la pequeña luz que notificaba la llegada de un mensaje brillaba sin detenerse. Aunque en un primer momento pensó sólo en pasárselo a Jeno o Renjun para que lo devolviesen al peli azul, no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo por la clara cantidad de mensajes que estaba recibiendo. Se preguntó si algo grave había pasado, especialmente con lo que escuchaba de sus hyungs; fue en ese momento cuando el nombre de “Hansung” apareció en la pantalla. </p><p>-Me dije “tal vez podríamos decirle a Hansung hyung”, después de todo vamos a pedir ayuda a los demás –Dijo Jisung con dificultad mientras corrían y esquivaban varios transeúntes que los observaban enojados- Pero luego vi los mensajes… y…y… </p><p>Jeno continuó comentando sobre la exagerada cantidad de insultos y grotescas insinuaciones. Lo que más le había extrañado es que había numerosos mensajes donde el mayor simplemente daba una ubicación en la empresa y una hora… justamente los días donde Jaemin había dicho que iría a la empresa a practicar. </p><p>De repente todo empezaba a cobrar sentido para los cuatro idols. ¿Cómo podían haber sido tan ciegos? Sí, los cambios no habían sido obvios inicialmente, pero no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que estos empezaron relativamente desde la llegada del hombre. Entre más recordaban podían dar cuenta que aunque no los habían visto interactuar directamente, todas las veces en que su amigo no estaba presente, el manager tampoco. </p><p>Renjun consideraba que en vista del comportamiento de Jaemin e incluso algunas cosas que éste verbalizó a Jeno, muy probablemente el hombre lo estaría maltratando,  verbalmente e incluso físicamente, pero… había algo más en los mensajes que les decía que la situación era más profunda de la que creían, y honestamente estaban aterrados de siquiera considerar ese algo más. </p><p>A su vez, el chino habló por teléfono con Taeyong, diciéndole que era importante que él y otros hyungs fuesen a la empresa, directamente al estudio de grabación del quinto piso. El líder lógicamente preguntó qué sucedía, pero el vocalista no podía encontrar las palabras para explicar algo tan grave por celular “La vida de Jaemin… puede estar en peligro hyung, por favor, sólo vayan”. Chenle por su parte, le comentó al manager general de NCT que tenían un problema con Hansung y que también se presentase en dicha habitación. Lastimosamente el mayor se encontraba fuera de la empresa y demoraría uno 20 minutos en llegar. </p><p>Los idols se quitaron los gorros y las mascarillas al entrar a la empresa ignorando las exclamaciones de sorpresa y duda del guardia, corriendo directamente hacia las escaleras; los ascensores demorarían y lo último que podían hacer en dicha situación era perder tiempo. Sabían que cada minuto, incluso cada segundo era vital. </p><p>-¡E-Espera! –Exclamó Chenle después de un rato casi sin aire mientras continuaban subiendo por las escaleras, apenas entraban al piso tres- ¿¡Cuál… es el plan!? </p><p>-¡Sacar a Jaemin! –Le respondió Jeno quien lideraba prácticamente el camino. No parecía cansado en lo mínimo- ¡Debemos concentrarnos en sacarlo de aquí! ¡Llevarlo con los hyungs y hablar! ¡Hemos… hemos esperado demasiado! </p><p>-¡Ya casi! –Gritó Jisung. Una vez llegaron al quinto piso giraron sus talones hacia la derecha, donde se encontraba el único estudio de grabación, vislumbrando a escasos metros de ellos la puerta negra- ¡Espera, hyung! ¿Y si está cerrada? ¿Q-Qué haremos?</p><p>-Sólo lo vamos a saber de una forma – Musitó Renjun sin importarle si en caso de estar cerrada deberían aporrearla hasta que cayese. </p><p>A escasos metros, los dos mayores de los cuatro idols extendieron sus brazos aumentando la velocidad, si la puerta estaba cerrada con suerte el impulso y la fuerza haría que se abriese, o eso esperaban. Entrecerraron sus ojos esperando el impacto. </p><p>La puerta cedió sus problema alguno, internamente los chicos agradecían que no tuviese seguro, incluso llegaron a escuchar como una de las bisagras parecía haberse roto y caía al suelo, siendo ese y sus respiraciones los únicos sonidos que podían escuchar ante el panorama con el que se habían encontrado. </p><p> </p><p>TRIGGER WARNING: MENCIONES DE VIOLACIÓN Y VIOLENCIA FÍSICA </p><p> </p><p>En mitad del cuarto específicamente en el suelo se encontraba el manager con sus pantalones debajo de sus rodillas, atrapando prácticamente con su macizo cuerpo uno más pequeño: Jaemin. No podían ver con claridad su rostro por la mano de Hansung que lo cubría, pero estaba desnudo, con una cantidad preocupante de moretones en su cuerpo, sus manos amarradas con lo que parecía ser una prenda de vestir, respirando agitadamente, sus piernas abiertas de par en par…  y siendo… siendo… </p><p>Los cuatro jóvenes observaban aterrados la escena, no podían moverse de sus lugares, era como si toda la energía con la que habían llegado hasta el momento se hubiese desvanecido, al menos durante esos momentos. El hombre se había detenido y los observaba con sus ojos abiertos como platos, en su semblante cruzó una mezcla de sorpresa, miedo y algo que parecía ser frustración. Con lentitud retiró su mano del rostro del peli azul quien continuaba llorando y empezaba a tomar aire a bocanadas. Aquello pareció sacar al menos a Jeno de su estupor, recuperando la movilidad de sus piernas. </p><p>-¿¡Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo!?- Bramó tensionando sus brazos, acercándose a zancadas al mayor, empujando con sus manos al peli negro, sacándolo de encima de su novio- ¿¡Quién diablos te crees?- Gritó lanzándose encima del mánager y descargando un derechazo en su mandíbula. Sus nudillos dolieron por el impacto, pero dicha sensación era la última de sus preocupaciones- ¿¡Qué le hiciste!? – Con ello empezó a descargar una serie de golpes en el rostro del hombre quien apenas podía reaccionar. A pesar de ser más alto y más fuerte que el idol, ese primer puño parecía haberlo aturdido y en dichos momentos apenas atinaba a tratar de proteger su rostro. </p><p>Irónicamente, aquel espectáculo también parecía haber sacado de su shock a los demás dreamies- ¡Chenle!- Llamó Renjun al más bajo que le observó expectante- ¡Revisa a Jaemin, tápalo y sácalo de aquí ahora! – El peli verde asintió con torpeza acercándose con rapidez a su hyung quien parecía no encontrarse consciente- ¡Jisung! – Volvió a hablar Renjun hacia el maknae que temblaba en su lugar y sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de lágrimas. El chino podía imaginarse que eso era lo último con lo que habían esperado encontrarse, pero desgraciadamente no podían darse el lujo de quedarse en sus lugares, no con un Jaemin y Jeno en esos estados. Se acercó al peli café agarrándolo del brazo y jalándolo hacia el peli negro- ¡Ayúdame a sostener a Jeno! ¡Al menos hasta que lleguen los demás! ¡Rápido! </p><p>-¡S-Sí! –Los dos jóvenes se acercaron al rapero quien continuaba gritando insultos y lanzando golpes a diestra y siniestra. Con dificultad cada uno agarró un brazo del pelinegro, apresándolos contra sus pechos e intentándolo separar de un moribundo Hansung que apenas si se movía. Su rostro se encontraba bañado en sangre que salía de su nariz y boca, escurriéndose y manchando su ropa y parte del suelo.</p><p>-¡Suéltenme!- Gritó Jeno forcejeando, tratando de liberar sus brazos para poder volver a atacar al victimario- ¡Suéltenme! ¡Voy a partirle la cara a ese hijo de puta! ¡Voy a matarlo! ¡Voy a matarlo! </p><p>-¡¡Jeno!!-Respondió Renjun tratando de hablar más fuerte que su amigo, esperando con suerte que lo escuchase- ¡Creéme que todos queremos matarlo! ¡Pero tenemos que ser astutos! ¡Esto podría jugar en contra de Jaemin y de ti! ¡Necesitamos que pague por lo que hizo! – El chino intentó asegurar su equilibrio, a este paso Jeno podría llevarse a él y a Jisung por delante. </p><p>-¡No me importa!-Volvió a bramar el peli negro lanzando patadas al aire, algunas incluso llegando a caer en las piernas del manager que sólo podía gimotear de dolor- ¡Una escoria como él no merece seguir respirando! ¡No después de lo que hizo!- El idol sólo podía pensar en su mejor amigo, en su novio, en todo el sufrimiento que seguramente habría soportado hasta éste momento. </p><p>-¡Hyung! ¡Por favor detente! –Gritó Jisung tratando de controlar su propio llanto -¡P-Por favor! ¡Por Jaemin hyung!- El menor trataba de establecer contacto visual con su mayor, esperando hacerlo entrar en razón, pero nunca le había visto en un estado tan…animalístico. Su rostro estaba rojo, gotas de sudor se deslizaban desde su frente hasta su mentón, su ceño arrugado, su mandíbula tensionada y mostraba los dientes como si de un perro se tratase. Jisung podía jugar que incluso le parecía escucharlo gruñir- ¡Por favor hyung!<br/>

-¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!? –Los tres giraron su mirada hacia la puerta donde pudieron observar a unos aterrados Taeyong, Doyoung, Johnny y Jaehyun. El ver a sus hyungs sorpresivamente hizo que detuviesen sus acciones y sólo pudiesen ver cómo los dos primeros corrían hacia donde se encontraba Chenle, mientras los dos más altos se dirigían con prisa donde se encontraban ellos, claramente sin saber qué decir. </p><p>-Qué… qué está…-Inicio Jaehyun cuya vista recorría los presentes. Jisung y Renjun sostenían a un Jeno claramente alterado, el que tenía entendido que era el manager de los dreamies estaba en el suelo inmóvil con sangre en su rostro y ropa, desde donde se encontraba podía incluso ver como la nariz de éste se encontraba en un ángulo anormal. No había que ser un genio para deducir que probablemente Jeno se había lanzado sobre el hombre dejándole en tal deplorable estado. </p><p>-Hyung… por favor… una ambulancia, para Jaemin –Habló con dificultad Renjun esperando que todos los presentes le escuchasen- y… y la policía… e-el manager… él estaba… a Jaemin… </p><p>Sin esperar más Doyoung y Johnny sacaron sus teléfonos, cada uno llamando a una autoridad diferente, sin quitar la mirada de los menores. Renjun y Jisung al no percibir más movimientos bruscos por parte de Jeno le soltaron lentamente, el primero observándolo con preocupación por su estado, había pasado de una explosión de ira a un estado de extrema quietud. El maknae intentaba calmar su llanto pero cada vez que parecía haberse detenido, volvía con mayor fuerza. Jeno observó cómo Taeyong y Chenle terminaban de vestir a un inconsciente Jaemin, a su lado en el suelo, para su horror, podían discernirse manchas de lo que seguramente era sangre y otros fluidos en los que ni siquiera quería pensar. Giró hacia donde se encontraba Hansung, Jaehyun estaba a su lado tomando su pulso, tal vez asegurándose que no estuviese muerto, aunque por su pecho, era obvio que estaba vivo. </p><p>El rapero bajó su mirada hacia sus manos abiertas de par en par. Tenían algunas manchas de sangre que no le pertenecía, sus nudillos estaban lastimados por la fuerza y el impacto de sus golpes, sus miembros temblaban aún, tal vez por la ira o la adrenalina aun restante en su cuerpo…por lo que había hecho. </p><p>-Jeno…- Renjun le llamó con suavidad. </p><p>-Hyung –Le siguió Jisung hipando un poco. </p><p>Su mente corría a una velocidad impresionante. En su cabeza había una cantidad exagerada de pensamientos que empezaban a generarle una ligera molestia. Por una parte, empezaba a recordar todos los cambios de comportamiento de Jaemin, sus inexistentes sonrisas, su delgadez, sus ojos opacos y apagados, el odio y las críticas a las que el menor se había visto presa en este comeback, los abusos de Hansung, las conversaciones que leyó, todos y cada uno de los insultos que habían en el chat, las comparaciones con otros miembros, la desvalorización del peli azul como idol y como ser humano… dios… aun podía visualizar el cuerpo desnudo de su novio en el suelo, lo frágil que se veía ante ese monstruo. Mierda… es que… Jaemin había sido violado… violado… su cuerpo, su ser había sido ultrajado, había vivido una de las peores vejaciones que un ser humano podría experimentar. </p><p>Podía escuchar desde la lejanía cómo alguien le llamaba, pero ya ni podía diferenciar las voces de sus acompañantes, era como si todo estuviese en cámara lenta. Apenas si era consciente de una mano en su hombro y cómo le sacudía, tal vez tratando de sacarlo de ese estado. </p><p>Agarró su cabeza con sus dos manos, el dolor iba en aumento y su vista se nublaba, se le dificultaba respirar, dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo que parecía acercarse más… cada vez más… y después… todo fue oscuro.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Puaaj! Pues vamos a ver, en un primer momento decidí dejar el capítulo hasta el momento en que los dreamies salen como alma que lleva al diablo hacia la SM, peeero teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que demoré en actualizar (y que el próximo capítulo aún lo estoy trabajando hace unas semanas), me dije: No seas mugre, súbelo. </p><p>¡Pues. bien! Jeno ha descargado un poquito de esa ira y frustración que tenía.<br/>Con ésto no quiero decir que lo considero como una persona violenta o que doy por sentado que al enfrentarse a una situación problemática nuestro querido Nono reaccionaría de dicha manera. Peeero, considero que con el desarrollo que le había dado al personaje, la impotencia de ver a una persona tan querida para él como lo es Nana, al igual que lidiar con sentimientos de culpa e impotencia... pues si creo que había más probabilidades de que se fuese a los golpes a que dijese: Bueno, me voy a regular emocionalmente y ya si de manera súper asertiva voy a salvar a mi noviesito. </p><p>Puede que algunes tengan la duda de: Bueno, ¿por qué carajos la empresa dejó que pasase esto? ¿nadie conectó dos neuronas para darse cuenta que los dreamies no estaban como siempre? Y creo que me excusaré bajo la asunción de que cómo toooda esta odisea ha ocurrido en -relativamente- poco tiempo, y que tanto Hansung y Jaemin lo han intentado ocultar (el primero por obvias razones, y Nana por temor y verguenza) pues les otres managers pudieron haber considerado dejar que lo arreglasen entre ellos ¡Pero espero tratar un poco más de esto en futuros capítulos! </p><p>Gracias por leer como siempre~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yyyyy... después de mucho... ¡he vuelto! </p><p>Han sido... meses... ¿curiosos? Bueno, mucho de mi, me alegra volver con éste capítulo que aquí entre nosotres, me estaba sacando canas ಥ⌣ಥ <br/>Este capítulo es netamente del qué pasó con Jeno después de su desmayo, es decir, aún no verá a Nana: ¡Lo siento, Lo siento! Pero siento que realizar un corte abrupto a que se encuentren hablando la verdad no tendría sentido. Tengamos en cuenta que la vida real no funciona con esos cortes, y mucho menos en casos como estos, donde generalmente hay de por medio muchos MUUUUUCHOS procesos legales (Igualmente, y debido a mi poco conocimiento del manejo en Corea del Sur, las respectivas rutas de atención y los entes, decidí hacer algo muy general. Si algunes de ustedes conocen más del tema y ven algún error ¡Me disculpo anticipadamente! Traté de basarme más de lo que conozco de mi país...kind of). </p><p>Aquí leeremos un poquito más de cómo Nono se siente después de lo ocurrido, al igual que las emociones generadas. <br/>¡Así sin más! ¡Espero lo disfruten! Y que disculpen los errores u_u</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lo primero que pudo visualizar Jeno al abrir sus ojos fue gris, un soso y viejo techo gris. Pestañeó varias veces permitiendo a su organismo acostumbrarse a la ligera iluminación del cuarto en el que se encontraba. Giró su rostro escaneando sus alrededores, a primera vista daba la sensación de ser una enfermería como las que había en la empresa: paredes grises con uno que otro cuadro y posters listando hábitos saludables, un escritorio con dos sillas al frente de éste en una esquina, algunos estantes con lo que parecían ser medicamentos y a su derecha a metros suyo un hombre sentado que le observaba expectante. </p><p>Aquel detalle le exaltó repentinamente, sobre todo al enfocar mejor su mirada y detallar el uniforme que indicaba que era un policía. Se incorporó con rapidez sintiendo una punzada en su cabeza que le hizo presionarse sus sienes con su mano izquierda y gimotear ligeramente. </p><p>Escuchó pasos acercarse y al voltear hacia la derecha pudo ver al hombre a su lado extendiéndole un vaso de plástico transparente con lo que parecía ser agua.</p><p>–Toma, bebe un poco muchacho. Te levantaste muy rápido- Sin entender mucho pero ante la penetrante mirada ajena tomó el vaso musitando un agradecimiento y acabándolo en menos de un minuto. Sabía a gloria- Debías tener mucha sed, no me extraña. </p><p>-¿Qué… qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?- Preguntó ignorando el último comentario del policía que parecía rondar los 50 años. Era alto, tal vez de la misma altura que Jaehyun, su corto cabello café reflejaba algunas canas, sin embargo, junto a la nariz aguileña, mentón marcado, cejas tupidas y fuerte mirada parecían darle más carácter. En su uniforme se leía “Park”. </p><p>-Estás en la estación de policía más cercana a la SM, siendo más específicos en nuestra enfermería- Inicio girando sobre sus talones, acercándose a la silla de metal que había estado ocupando momentos antes y dejándola al lado de su camilla.</p><p>- Te habías desmayado cuando llegamos. Los paramédicos te revisaron y dijeron que el desmayo muy probablemente se había dado por un fuerte shock. Nos permitieron traerte siempre y cuando el doctor de la estación pudiese estar al tanto de tu condición.</p><p>-Estación… de policía…-Musitó más para sí mismo que para el mayor, quien alzó una ceja y cruzó sus brazos. Honestamente éste era el último lugar en el que Jeno se había imaginado. </p><p>-Nos llamaron después de lo que había sucedido en la empresa. El chico abusado y el manager golpeado.</p><p>Abrió sus ojos como platos; fue cuando lo recordó, todo lo que había sucedido: la pelea con Jaemin cuando intentaron hablar con él junto a Renjun, los mensajes de Hansung, cómo fueron a la empresa con los demás dreamies encontrándose con una de las peores escenas que había visto en sus cortos años de vida… luego cuando se lanzó sobre ese maldito monstruo, la cara de incredulidad de sus hyungs al llegar y… oscuridad. </p><p>-Parece que recordaste un poco lo que pasó- Musitó Park recostándose en el espaldar de la silla- El doctor me mencionó que algo así sucedería y me pidió estar al pendiente de ti, vigilarte. No te preocupes, es una reacción natural del organismo- Aquello alertó al idol. </p><p>-¿Vigilándome?... ¿Por qué?- Preguntó preocupado. Antes de que el otro respondiese su mente ya se encontraba maquinando posibles respuestas. Mierda, después de todo había golpeado a Hansung hasta casi matarlo, ¿el hombre pondría una denuncia? Bueno, sería un hijo de puta cínico de hacerlo pero… ¿y si eso también afectaba a Jaemin? ¿Y si eso llegaba a evitar que se abriese un caso contra el manager? Él conocía lo ineficaz que podía llegar a ser el sistema de justicia de su país, especialmente en casos de violaciones y abusos sexuales. Empezaba a arrepentirse porque se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos… otra vez. </p><p>El pelinegro no era consciente de que sus manos habían empezado a temblar y su respiración se aceleraba. Sentía un nudo en su garganta y sus ojos picaban, como si fuese a llorar en cualquier momento. </p><p>-Oye… oye chico- Escuchó la voz del policía. Volteó a verlo, no parecía enojado, de hecho podría jugar que en sus ojos se leía algo de preocupación- No te preocupes, cálmate, respira un poco, vas a hiperventilar- Jeno intento regular un poco su respiración, con dificultad- Tienes cara de que te acaban de decir que vas a ir a la cárcel. </p><p>-¡P-Pero le pidieron vigilarme! –Exclamó- ¡Yo lo golpeé! ¡Usted vio como quedó! ¡Y-Y se lo merecía!... pero… ¿él podría demandarme no? ¿Eso afectaría a Jaemin incluso?– El hecho de vocalizar el nombre de su novio lo hizo consciente de éste y el problema de fondo- ¡Ah, Jaemin! ¿Cómo está? ¿Dónde está? T-Tengo que saber, estaba muy mal… y ese tipo, ese monstruo… </p><p>Repentinamente sentía el impulso de levantarse y buscar al peli azul. Aunque no tuviese idea por dónde empezar solo quería salir de esas cuatro paredes, ese sobrio cuarto que parecía hacerse incluso más pequeño a cada momento que seguía allí, el aire era más pesado y caliente, se estaba ahogando. </p><p>Sintió dos fuertes manos sobre sus hombros. El policía se había levantado de su silla y lo mantenía en su lugar con ridícula facilidad mientras le observaba fijamente. Su semblante era serio y daba a entender que le ordenaba quedarse quieto y no intentar realizar movimientos bruscos. Tragó en seco. </p><p>-Vamos a respirar un momento, hijo- Habló Park asintiendo lentamente con su cabeza. No pudo evitar imitar la acción- Inhalamos por la nariz durante cuatro segundos… uno…dos…tres…cuatro…muy bien, ahora sostenemos durante cuatro segundos nuestra respiración- Mencionó con ligera dificultad- Y vamos a exhalar por la boca, suavemente durante cuatro segundos también, vamos chico, uno…dos…tres…cuatro, muy bien, hagámoslo un poco más- Con un poco de dificultad, intentó seguirle el ritmo al mayor, era reconfortante en aquellos momentos el poder seguir instrucciones y dejarse llevar prácticamente. </p><p>Realizaron el breve ejercicio durante lo que parecieron ser unos aproximadamente 5 minutos, sin embargo para sorpresa del idol, su respiración estaba más regulada, su cuerpo había dejado de temblar e incluso sentía que podía pensar con más claridad. Ahora que lo pensaba, en numerosas ocasiones llegó a ver a sus compañeros, amigos, artistas de la SM e incluso trainees teniendo ataques similares, pero honestamente había olvidado el qué hacer. </p><p>-¿Mejor? –Le preguntó el policía. Asintió en silencio, el hombre continuó hablando- Bien, tu amigo, Jaemin tengo entendido, está en el hospital, fue llevado directamente a urgencias para que realizasen los exámenes y sacasen las muestras necesarias para dictaminar la gravedad de la violación y posibles secuelas físicas y psicológicas- Jeno mordió sus labios, esperaba que alguien al menos hubiese acompañado a su novio. No se imaginaba lo difícil que sería para el menor- Han pasado cerca de unas 4 horas desde que te trajimos a la estación, es decir que ya le habrán tomado declaración por parte de medicina legal, y para este momento debe estar descansando en una habitación del hospital donde se quedará unos días, eso depende de lo que digan los médicos, ¿me entiendes, chico?</p><p>Jeno volvió a asentir mientras musitaba casi en un susurro- Hansung…</p><p>-El agresor- Volvió a hablar Park suspirando- Fue interrogado hace unas horas y se encuentra encerrado temporalmente, esto dependerá de cómo avance el proceso. Tus amigos dieron sus testimonios y algunas pruebas- Abrió su boca queriendo realizar una pregunta- No, ni lo intentes hijo, no voy a decir más sobre esto, te voy a ahorrar la jaqueca de entender un montón de procesos administrativos, todo a su debido tiempo...bien, respecto a ti, el hombre quiso presentar cargos por asalto agravado, pero tú abogada tuvo una charla con el abogado de él. Ignoro qué dijeron, mi compañero fue quien estuvo presente y aun no me han puesto totalmente al tanto, pero finalmente Hansung no presentó cargos, algo sorprendente si me permites agregar- Sintió cómo repentinamente el peso en sus hombros desaparecía, sin embargo eso no disminuía sus dudas restantes. Park pareció darse cuenta de ello- Si tienes alguna duda puedes hablar con tu abogada. Tengo entendido de que dentro de un rato podrás irte de aquí, así que no tienes necesidad de salir corriendo, de lo contrario me veré obligado a detenerte y eso no será muy lindo que se diga. </p><p>El peli negro parpadeó numerosas veces. Era demasiada información y solo sabía que Jaemin estaba bien, Hansung al menos no estaba libre y él no recibiría una demanda o algo así. Tal y cómo lo había dicho el policía, era sorprendente que Hansung no hubiese presentado cargos y no entendía qué le pudo haber dicho su abogada al hombre para hacerlo cambiar de opinión, pero al menos podría concentrarse en su novio. Ah… verdad…</p><p>-Yo… yo no tengo abogada- Sólo atinó a decir. Era consciente que Park no le resolvería las dudas restantes- ¿De dónde....?</p><p>-Cortesía de Kim Heechul- Habló una tercera vez ocasionando que tanto él como el policía, girasen sus rostros hacia la puerta- Bueno, él fue notificado por el joven Lee Taeyong inicialmente. Un movimiento muy inteligente y acertado.  </p><p>Era una mujer que parecía rondar los 40 años. Cabello negro liso hasta sus hombros, un traje formal color vino tinto que se ajustaba a su cuerpo perfectamente, portafolio negro de cuero en su mano derecha y una carpeta de papeles en su mano izquierda. Los observaba con una ligera sonrisa. </p><p>-Lee Jisom, un gusto conocerte Lee Jeno, yo soy la encargada de manejar tu caso y el del joven Na Jaemin. Hago parte de la firma de abogados Song- Mencionó mientras se acercaba hacia los dos hombres. El sonido de sus tacones era lo único que podía escucharse. Volvió su mirada hacia el policía- Muchas gracias por tu trabajo Señor Park Jaepil. Me llevaré a Lee Jeno en estos momentos, sus padres ya se encuentran notificados, pero de eso me encargaré yo, otorgaron por medio de un consentimiento verbal la potestad para que yo sea su representante legal por lo pronto. Todos los documentos y formatos ya están firmados, no hay nada pendiente. </p><p>Cierto, recordó Jeno, sus padres estaban en un viaje de vacaciones hacia una semana aproximadamente. Le sabía mal el hecho de que tuviesen que interrumpirlo, sobretodo porque lo primero que debieron escuchar fue que su querido hijo estaba en una estación de policía. </p><p>-Ah, verdad- Respondió el policía realizando una ligera venía y sacando al idol de sus pensamientos- Muchas gracias por tu diligente trabajo, Srta. Lee. El jovencito aquí tiene muchas dudas y creo que su cabeza está a punto de explotar, te lo encargo- Dijo rascándose su cabeza y alejándose de Jeno, volviendo su mirada hacia él- Bueno hijo, ya escuchaste, levántate y vete con ella. Cualquier información te llegará por medio de la Srta. Lee… y… suerte muchacho. </p><p>El idol sin entender a cabalidad su situación asintió. No mentiría, ese último comentario generó una ligera sensación de calidez en su pecho, especialmente al observar la media sonrisa del mayor. Por alguna razón le recordó a su padre y las incontables ocasiones donde escuchaba sus problemas y ofrecía algún consejo. </p><p>-…gracias Señor Park- Se levantó con dificultad sintiendo su cuerpo ligeramente adolorido. Realizó una venia hacia el policía quien palmeó su hombro y le extendió su teléfono celular y billetera. </p><p>Giró sobre sus talones, notando cómo la abogada ya se encontraba en la puerta esperándolo con una sonrisa casi maternal, Jeno prefirió seguirla en silencio y con la mirada gacha, honestamente no deseaba establecer contacto visual con nadie en la estación por temor a que alguien le reconociese e iniciasen algún rumor malicioso. No ayudaba a su creciente ansiedad el escuchar susurros por los pasillos: una parte en su interior le decía que probablemente estarían hablando de él y la posible razón por la que estaba allí, después de todo, dudaba que nadie más además del Señor Park se diese cuenta de su llegada, pero su parte más racional le decía que aunque algunos pudiesen haber notado su presencia, probablemente la mayoría estarían ocupados en sus propios asuntos. </p><p>Mientras caminaba realizaba el pequeño pero eficiente ejercicio que el policía recién le había enseñado. Sin embargo, debido a la falta de conversación con otra persona, no podía evitar que los pensamientos en su cerebro también se dirigiesen a la situación en sí, el estado de Jaemin y aquellos horribles sentimientos de culpa por no haberse dado cuenta, por no haber podido evitar aquel traumático episodio para el menor y las posibles consecuencias a futuro. Y es que, siendo honestos, en aquel momento era más que probable que lo ocurrido ya hubiese llegado a la boca de los medios, y si viviesen en un mundo ideal y justo, esperaría comprensión para con el peli azul… pero la realidad no era agradable con las víctimas.  </p><p>-Lee Jeno.</p><p>Volvió a inhalar profundamente y sacudiendo su cabeza ligeramente. No era el momento de pensar en ello, sólo quería estar con su novio o sus amigos. Un ambiente seguro y conocido.  </p><p>-Lee Jeno- Levantó su mirada hacia la abogada que le observaba con una expresión de confusión e interés. Al observar a su alrededor se dio cuenta que estaban en el parqueadero, al lado de una KIA negra. Aquel detalle fue un reality check, y un pequeño recorderis de la profesional que tenía en frente, su status y seguramente extensa experiencia. De repente se sentía como un niño ante un adulto, pero no era una sensación incómoda, al igual que sucedió con el policía… paradójicamente era bueno de vez en cuando no ser el encargado- ¿Estás bien? </p><p>-…no…-Se sorprendió a sí mismo con la honestidad de su respuesta. En cualquier otra circunstancia habría mentido y dado una pequeña sonrisa, pero esta no era una situación normal, y la abogada le brindaba una sensación de protección, casi similar a la que le ofrecían hyungs como Doyoung o Taeyong- ¡D-Digo!... eh…</p><p>-No te preocupes- Le dijo la mujer con suavidad. Su volumen era bajo pero perceptible, en sus ojos no había rastro de burla o enojo- Es normal no estar bien, sobretodo en esta situación. No te voy a juzgar o reclamar por ello, Lee Jeno.  </p><p>-Gracias…-Sólo pudo contestar asintiendo torpemente. Nuevamente sentía el impulso de llorar, pero aunque se sintiese en comodidad con la Srta. Lee, era algo que su orgullo no se lo permitiría. Sentía que la mujer ya hacía una inmensa obra representándolos legamente a él y su novio como para añadirle más peso. </p><p>-Sube por favor- Le indicó mientras señalaba la puerta trasera que ya se encontraba abierta, invitándolo. </p><p>Volvió a asentir abordando el automóvil, el interior era de un suave color beige, cómodo y con un aroma a lavanda. También pudo dar cuenta de la pulcritud de este, en el asiento a su lado observó un portafolio grisáceo con un sticker del logo de la firma de abogados a la que pertenecía. En algún momento creyó escuchar de ésta en las noticias, de lo poco que recordaba, sólo los mejores profesionales ingresaban a ésta, y sus casos solían ser en su mayoría exitosos, dedicándose principalmente al trabajo de figuras de renombre del mundo de la política y el entretenimiento. En el portavasos reposaba una botella perrier y algo que parecía ser fruta cortada en un envase de vidrio.  </p><p>“Taeyong hyung adoraría este auto” pensó dándose el lujo de esbozar una media sonrisa con sus labios. </p><p>La mujer ingresó al puesto del piloto y dejando su portafolio y carpeta en la silla de al lado. En silencio sacó las llaves y encendió el automóvil. El motor apenas y realizó un suave sonido antes de ponerse en marcha, el aire acondicionado inundó el ambiente al igual que una suave melodía instrumental que parecía ser música clásica, aunque Jeno no conocía lo suficiente como para identificar la pieza o el autor, sin embargo tenía un efecto relajante. Se permitió reposar su espalda en la mullida silla después de ponerse el cinturón, y distensionar los músculos de sus piernas. </p><p>Suspiró observando a través de la ventana. Todo se veía en calma, las personas seguían sus rutinas como si nada, o al menos eso parecía. En aquel momento el idol envidió a cualquier persona que no tuviese que lidiar con algo de éste calibre; y sí, era consciente que todos los humanos tenían sus problemas en mayor o menor medida, sin embargo, ya sea por sus emociones o fatiga, sentía que gustaría intercambiar lugar con cualquier persona que caminaba en la acera. </p><p>Cuando había firmado el contrato con la SM, sabía de sobra que no sería fácil, que se enfrentarían a dificultades, malos tratos en la misma empresa y con el público en general, dietas que rayaban en la inanición, jornadas extensas de práctica sin importar el estado de su cuerpo, dormir con suerte 2 o 3 horas, y más. </p><p>En lo que llevaba de su carrera hasta el momento había escuchado de casos de trainees y idols que desgraciadamente habían sido víctimas de maltrato físico, psicológico y hasta sexual por parte de staff de las empresas a las que pertenecían o sasaengs, sin embargo eran situaciones que observaba y lamentaba, pero que sentía ajenas hasta cierto nivel en su realidad. </p><p>Volvió a suspirar, casi sintiendo como si una parte de su alma se escapase a través de sus labios. Dirigió su atención hacia la mujer que mantenía su atención al frente suyo, conduciendo con elegancia, como si cada movimiento no requiriese esfuerzo alguno. Era casi hipnótico cómo sus manos se movían en el volante y la palanca de cambios. Eran pequeñas, delgadas y tenía un delgado anillo de lo que parecía ser oro en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda. </p><p>“Está casada… tiene una pareja”. </p><p>Fue en aquel momento, como si de magia se tratase, que la imagen de Nana volvió a su mente. Se incorporó con rapidez y se inclinó hacia delante, estableciendo al instante contacto visual con la Srta. Lee a través del espejo retrovisor.</p><p>-¡J-Jaemin! ¡Necesito verlo! Yo… yo tengo que estar a su lado y…y…-Las palabras parecían arremolinarse en sus labios sin que pudiese decir nada más, casi balbuceando. </p><p>-Sí, te estoy llevando directamente al hospital donde se encuentra en estos momentos el joven, Na Jaemin- Le respondió con calma la pelinegra, logrando detener aquel flujo de balbuceos- Sin embargo, necesito que intentes calmarte un poco, si te mantienes así de alterado puede que llegando al hospital salgas corriendo, y no te puedo permitir eso, Lee Jeno. </p><p>-Perdón…-Musitó bajando su cabeza, como si de un niño regañado se tratase- Es que… es que…</p><p>-¿Estás preocupado por él, cierto?</p><p>-…sí… demasiado –Afirmó fijando sus ojos en sus manos temblorosas que apretaban sus rodillas, probablemente se arrepentiría de seguir hablando pero no podía evitarlo- No sé… no sé qué hacer… no sé con qué cara lo voy a mirar… qué le voy a decir… tengo tanto miedo, y me siento tan egoísta…p-porque Nana fue quien sufrió todo éste tiempo, fue quien…tuvo que vivir ese suplicio a manos de ese…cerdo… y aún así él se mantenía fuerte, era capaz de sonreírme cada día un poco ¿sabe? Despertaba como si nada, cocinaba, s-seguía haciendo su trabajo a pesar de todo… y yo… yo estoy perdido, me siento… me siento tan culpable Srta. Lee… p-perdón por contarle todo esto… pero… pero…-Lágrimas traicioneras escaparon de sus ojos, mordió sus labios con fuerza- No puedo evitar pensar, que yo permití que esto llegase a estos extremos…tal vez… tal vez si no le hubiese gritado cuando hablamos con Renjun… Nana no hubiese salido corriendo y hubiese…hubiese sido…-Tapó su boca con su mano cuando un sollozo se hizo audible. </p><p>-Llora si lo necesitas, Lee Jeno- Escuchó a la mayor que habló con tranquilidad- Tómate este espacio para desahogarte. Nadie te va a decir nada ni juzgar. Tienes muchas emociones contenidas… y mereces darte el lujo de sacarlas, así sea un poco. </p><p>Aquellas simples palabras fueron lo suficiente para que ese grifo que hasta ahora había intentado mantener cerrado tercamente se abriese. Con sus brazos apoyados en sus piernas y sus manos tapando su rostro lloró cómo hace meses e incluso años no lo hacía. Soltaba fuertes sollozos y su cuerpo se sacudía ligeramente mientras las lágrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas y caían sobre su sudadera. </p><p>Ocasionalmente musitaba el nombre de su novio y mejor amigo; cientos de recuerdos empezaron a reproducirse en su mente: la primera vez que se conocieron, las tardes llenas de risas y aventuras, cuando recibieron la noticia que habían pasado las audiciones, sus días de trainees, cuando junto a los demás dreamies y miembros de NCT empezaron a formar aquella grande y extraña familia, aquel doloroso año en que el menor no los pudo acompañar debido a su estado de salud, aquellas noches donde le permitía llorar en sus brazos porque Jaemin temía por su futuro y Jeno no podía imaginarse continuar sin el chico de preciosa sonrisa a su lado, los logros que habían alcanzado hasta el momento, el amor de sus fans, los detalles, lo mucho que habían crecido, cómo habían descubierto sus sentimientos y…</p><p>… y cómo Hansung lo había arruinado todo, ese hijo de puta, esa basura humana, desperdicio de oxígeno. Jeno no se consideraba una persona generalmente rencorosa, incluso hasta el momento había sobrellevado con cierta pasividad el acoso por parte de las sasaengs…pero Hansung, el manager le había permitido descubrir un lado oscuro de sí mismo que ni en un millón de años se hubiese imaginado tener … lo odiaba, lo repudiaba, pero ese odio sólo era superado por los sentimientos que sentía consigo mismo, por haber sido débil, un cobarde que no se atrevió a hacer algo por el peli azul…aun cuando lo veía marchitarse cada día que pasaba. </p><p>Alguna vez leyó en redes sociales cómo una fan mencionaba que Jaemin era una de las personas (y idols) más desinteresado que había visto en su vida. Cómo ponía a otros antes que él mismo, velando por el bienestar ajeno tanto de conocidos como desconocidos, siendo evidencia de ello cómo cuidaba a sus miembros sin importar si eran menores o mayores a él, su voluntariado y los mensajes atentos con los czennies. Jeno no podía estar más de acuerdo con esa y cada una de las personas que compartían esa impresión de Nana. El chico, a pesar de muchas cosas, era muy inocente; trataba de ver el bien en cada ser humano y siempre parecía creer que las personas podían mejorar y cambiar si se lo proponían…una forma de pensar que incluso en algunas ocasiones había generado debates con otros miembros como Renjun y Haechan.</p><p>Ignoraba cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero seguramente habrían sido como mínimo más de 10 minutos, pues cuando levantó su rostro, no sólo se dio cuenta que el auto estaba parqueado cerca de lo que parecía ser una estación de gasolina, sino que además la señorita Jisom le extendía una cajita de color azul cielo con pañuelos. Al ver su rostro, no vio rasgo alguno de lástima (algo que una pequeña parte suya agradeció), tenía una pequeña sonrisa de lado y en sus ojos podía leerse comprensión. </p><p>-Gra-gracias…-Susurró agarrando con manos temblorosas la cajita, sacando un pañito y secando con cuidado sus ojos. </p><p>-Con gusto –Le respondió con suavidad la mujer mientras volvía su vista al frente. </p><p>Se mantuvieron algunos minutos en silencio, con el idol regulando su respiración mientras el llanto empezaba a disminuir poco a poco, y la abogada observando hacia afuera del automóvil, como si estuviese organizando sus pensamientos. </p><p>- ¿Sabes? En todos mis años de experiencia, siempre me sorprende lo vil, malvado y egoísta que puede ser el ser humano- Volvió a hablar la señorita Lee después de un rato- He visto a innumerables víctimas sufrir por las terribles acciones infringidas por otros, y por víctimas también me refiero a sus seres cercanos, como familiares, amigos…o parejas- Suspiró- Creo firmemente que en estos casos siempre existirá un culpable, Lee Jeno, y ese es el victimario. Pero tú y yo sabemos que esos sentimientos de culpa y frustración no se van a ir de un momento a otro, que es un proceso largo y que será doloroso, sí. Sin embargo, tanto tú, como el joven Na Jaemin y sus amigos, tienen el derecho a recuperarse y sanar. </p><p>El pelinegro observaba a la mujer, atento a sus palabras- Srta. Lee… si yo hubiese…-Se detuvo, ni siquiera sabía qué decir.</p><p>-El “hubiera” no existe, Lee Jeno- Tomó la palabra la abogada- Siempre podemos pensar “si yo hubiese hecho esto o aquello, tal vez no hubiese sucedido esto o lo otro”, sin embargo no sabemos a ciencia cierta si realmente hubiese sido así ¿sabes? Podría ser… o podría no ser, podríamos fantasear en diferentes escenarios e infinitos resultados, tanto positivos como negativos, pero a la larga eso sólo nos deja en un círculo vicioso de arrepentimiento y auto flagelamiento, de dolor continuo. Verás… lo malo del pasado, es que, me disculparás la redundancia, ya pasó; y desgraciadamente ya no podemos hacer nada respecto a éste;  y puesto a que el futuro no existe aún y es incierto, por el momento tenemos nuestro presente, el aquí y el ahora. Y tú “aquí y ahora”, es al lado del joven Na Jaemin- Le dijo girando su rostro y estableciendo contacto visual. </p><p>-¿Q-Qué debería…decirle Srta Lee? Cuando lo vea, me refiero… -Musitó jugando con el pañuelo en sus manos, jalándolo un poco y viendo como algunas secciones empezaban a separarse- … ¿y si está enojado conmigo? - El rapero percibió cómo sus ojos escocían por nuevas lágrimas y sus labios empezaban a temblar; sin embargo sintió cómo la mayor ponía una de sus manos sobre las propias. </p><p>-No conozco a cabalidad al joven Na Jaemin, ni la naturaleza de la relación entre ustedes dos o la historia que existe- No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco y desviar su mirada- Pero algo me dice que así cómo tu deseas verlo y lo necesitas…muy probablemente él también desea verte y te necesita. Él también debe estar asustado y confundido.</p><p>Aquello era cierto. El joven había pasado tanto tiempo pensando en sus propios temores y pesares que había olvidado que Jaemin pueda estar experimentando algo similar… o peor. </p><p>-Quiero que tengas en cuenta algo, así como lo que te he dicho muy probablemente no ha eliminado en su totalidad tus temores, tus dudas y esas emociones que te generan tanto dolor, tú no lo podrás hacer con él- Mordió sus labios- Y no soy yo desanimándote Lee Jeno, es porque no existen palabras o frases mágicas en este mundo que puedan desvanecer un fuerte dolor; éstos no harán &lt;&gt; y se desvanecerán cómo muchas veces nos han hecho creer –Soltó una pequeña risa- Los humanos no somos tan simples… A lo que voy, es que a veces no es necesario hablar… a veces sólo necesitamos escuchar al otro. Por eso tenemos dos oídos y una boca. </p><p>El idol tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no echarse a llorar nuevamente. Si era honesto, por un momento la abogada le recordó aquellas charlas que tenía con sus padres: eran realistas, no adornaban las cosas, no le ofrecían frases vacías y de manual, y aun así, sorpresivamente lograban hacerle sentido comprendido y esclarecían un poco más su mente. </p><p>-Yo… yo no sé qué decirle Srta. Lee… salvo…gracias… por todo. Por escucharme…por sus palabras… por tomar nuestro caso…gracias de verdad- Finalizó realizando una reverencia hasta donde el espacio del carro se lo permitía. </p><p>-Lo hago con gusto- Respondió la aludida dándole un último apretón a sus manos antes de volver su atención al volante, volviendo a iniciar el auto- Eres un buen chico, Lee Jeno. Estoy segura que el joven Na Jaemin es muy afortunado de tenerte en su vida. </p><p>No pudo evitar soltar una risa, de hecho, la primera en horas. Parecía casi una sensación ajena, pero no negaría que instauró en su pecho una calidez reconfortante. Volviendo su mirada hacia la ventana, pudo apreciar cómo el auto volvía a ingresar a la autopista, y apenas sí podía reconocer el área en la que se encontraban, probablemente debido a la fatiga. </p><p>Alzó ligeramente su mirada hacia el cielo, los colores amarillentos y rojizos que se mezclaban entre sí, como si se estuviesen abrazando generando un brillante y precioso naranja,  y el azul claro que apenas lograba verse en algunas zonas. Aquello le recordaba las salidas con Jaemin donde montaban bicicleta y se detenían en algún parque a ver el atardecer mientras comían algo y volvían a altas horas de la noche al dormitorio sólo para que Chenle y Jisung los recibiesen con bromas sobre sus “citas”, o regaños de Renjun por exponer su bienestar y seguridad mientras Nana trataba de restarle importancia abrazando al más bajo y repartía (o intentaba) besos en sus mejillas mientras decía “¡Renjunnie eres tan lindo! ¡Siempre te preocupas por nosotros! ¿Qué hicimos para tener un amigo tan atento? ¡Mañana voy a cocinarte algo!”, sólo para que los menores reclamasen que ellos también deseaban algún delicioso platillo de su “mamá”. Jeno solía observar la escena con una sonrisa de lado. </p><p> </p><p>-La verdad, Srta. Lee… yo soy el afortunado de tenerlo en mi vida.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Bueno, bueno, bueno! ¡Vamos por partes! </p><p>1) Ni yo sé que podría haberle dicho la Srta. Lee al abogado de Hansung que evitase que éste presentase cargos (La verdad necesitaba que el guion juegue a favor de Jeno) :^) ¡Vamos a fingir que fue un buen movimiento que dejaría a los fiscales de la Ley &amp; El Orden, en pañales! </p><p>2) Me gusta pensar que por lo menos en éste capítulo el Sr. Park (una persona que de un golpe te manda a la otra vida pero es un softie total) y la Srta. Lee (una compulsiva del orden y la higiene) fueron como roles paternos para Jeno. El pobre lógicamente aún está muy afectado por lo ocurrido, y aunque como se menciona en el capítulo, algunas frases bonitas no van a eliminar todo ese dolor, por el momento necesita una pequeña guía. Nono está en una crisis, y necesitaba sobrevivir, no podemos dejar que se ahogue, necesitamos que al menos tenga una tabla (o dos) para sostenerse antes de llegar al hospital. </p><p>3) Puede que a algunes no les guste las palabras que dio la abogada, y es entendible. Sin embargo, si pudiésemos imaginarnos en esa situación (como ella), la pregunta más grande sería: ¿Qué le puedo decir a esta persona que ha pasado por algo tan traumático? ¿Lo que le diga va a resolver sus problemas? ¿Va a hacerla sentir mejor? Y esto lo podemos llevar a otras áreas en nuestras vidas: No. Una frase bonita no elimina totalmente nuestro sufrimiento (es un atropello creer eso y podemos a veces hacer más daño que bien), frases como "todo saldrá bien", "ya verás que va a mejorar" las aborrezco personalmente (porque nadie está seguro de eso, como dice la Srta. Lee, el futuro es incierto, sólo tenemos nuestro presente ¿qué piensan ustedes de eso, chiques? ¡Si no están de acuerdo es normal, pero adoro leerles!). </p><p>¡En el próximo cap. veremos cómo aparecen otros miembros del grupo y FI-NA-LLY Nono y Nana podrán hablar! <br/>¡Hasta la próxima!~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>